Close at Heart
by Momori
Summary: With the click of a seatbelt, Kenshin encounters a gorgeous stewardess of sapphire eyes (Kaoru)...only to begin a sweet little story in the streets of Paris.But can love last over the sea, across the horizon? A/U, KxK, SxM, AxM *Completed*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.^^  
  
A/N: Hi! This is a first time attempt for an RK fic! I tend to go more towards romance and humor, and if you'd like you can check out my fics in the Inuyasha section, just to see what my writing style is like. ^^ I hope I may please you with my writing! Enjoy your stay! Happy reading!  
  
Mini note!: In this fic, Kenshin and Kaoru ARE THE SAME AGE!! I prefer not to think of them as ten years apart...which they are... __  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ken-nii! Don't go!"  
"Ayame-chan, I promise I'll be back!"  
"Ken-nii, no go! No go!"  
"Suzume-chan, Ayame-chan, just be good girls for two weeks, and I'll bring you back candy from France, okay? How does that sound, eh?"  
"Ken-nii..."  
Kenshin couldn't help swallowing a lump in his throat as he watched the two girls cling to his pleated pants, tears swelling in their eyes and flowing out like rivers. For crying out loud, it was just TWO WEEKS...even HE was getting emotional... He crouched down to their eye level, and said to them quietly.  
"Just two weeks, okay? Ken-nii will promise."  
Both little brown-haired heads bobbed up and down in agreement, and they reluctantly stepped away, watching him walk through the portal into the airplane. Their small footsteps raced back to a muscular man, with black hair tumbling down his back, dwarfing everyone around him. He squinted his eyes at the plane from the window. The girls clung to him, still attempting to swallow their tears. He patted their heads as the plane began to withdraw out of its parking space.  
  
"Good luck...baka deshi..."  
  
***  
  
  
Kenshin watched as the airport building slowly went out of his viewing range. He sighed, ignoring the sniggers around him, mocking him for the odd kendo uniform he refused to remove. He stroked his blade at his side, wrapped up completely in bubble wrap and duct tape. Security was getting harsh...too harsh to his liking. The tournament was to take place in five days, such little time, but Kenshin felt no fear or any pang of nervousness in him. The plane stopped in front of the runway.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE ARE NOW PREPARED TO LIFTOFF. PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS UNTIL THE CAPTAIN HAS TURNED OFF THE SEATBELT SIGN."  
Kenshin paid no heed to the announcement being blurted out in several languages. His mind was focused on his training he'd done for the past five years... His eyelids drooped slowly over his eyes, but slow enough for him to feel a pair of hands taking his seatbelt gingerly, and fasten it together in the right place.  
  
'click'  
  
Violet eyes were revealed once again to the odor of unpleasant airplane food. The stewardesses were collecting the passengers' plates and any trash. Before him, he saw a small pink post-it note stuck to his fold-up table. The handwriting was angelic, looking flawless in his eyes.  
  
'If you wish to eat, please call me by pressing the call button.'  
  
The lights went off, windows began to close, and many dozed off to an uncomfortable sleep. He rummaged around his chair for the button, and with a small 'click' he pushed it. Within seconds, he heard an elegant voice question him.  
"May I help you?"  
His neck turned, and the first thing he saw was a pair of sapphire eyes staring wonderingly at him. A small, pointed face encircled her facial features, and it was all trimmed with a wave of black hair cascading down her back, organized neatly in a long ponytail. Her white, gloved hand was outstretched to him, and the little lips of pink began to curve into a smile.  
"Shall I bring you your dinner?"  
Flabbergasted, he paused, suddenly forgetting what he had called her for. The world around him went white, and all his eyes could possibly focus on was the figure of this woman, elegantly poised on the side of his seat. Her facial expression suddenly grew into a look of concern, and the light faded.  
"Sir?"  
He suddenly went red, flushing like a man who'd been stripped in public. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, his lips couldn't utter a single word through sheer shock. He attempted to stand, yet the seatbelt bound him to his chair, and he went thumping into his chair again. She smiled yet again, gently, and reached over with her gloved hands and slowly unfastened the seat belt. Hastily, he stumbled from his chair, muttering a meek 'excuse me' and dashed into the lavatory. Closing the door, he slumped himself against it and clutched at his heart as if lacking air. Closing his eyes, he envisioned her, standing there and offering her hand to him.   
  
Who was she?  
  
Slapping himself several times, he forced himself into thinking of something else.   
"Kendo, kendo, think of kendo..."  
He regained confidence, and turned himself around to open the door. Yet as he did, there she stood, her eyes looking worried as if her life depended on it.  
"Oh sir, excuse me for interrupting your business. Are you alright?"  
He felt like stepping back into the stall and closing the door again, yet he went frozen solid as she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"You don't look too well, let me see if I can get you an ice pack."  
She pivoted smoothly on her high heel when he finally got a hold of his vocal chords again.  
"...no..."  
She stopped, and turned around. Her look of concern was unchanged.  
"Are you sure? If you insist, I won't force you. I'm truly sorry if I frightened you in any way..."  
He managed to calm his heart slowly, and confidence nourished him.  
"No, I'll be fine. Thank you. You didn't frighten me."  
Her eyebrows rose, and her naturally pink lips curved upwards greatly, revealing her teeth slightly.  
"I'm glad. Please take care, and let me know if you need anything."  
He nodded, and trudged back to his seat.   
  
His mind continued to pester him with visions of her, smiling at him or giving him looks of worry. He shook his head, trying to hammer out the thoughts. Confusion was the emotion that he hated the most, and he continuously asked himself why it was that he had acted the way he had when he set his eyes on her. It was a sheer mystery to him.  
  
A number of times afterwards, he found his fingers inching towards that call button time after time. He had to slap himself repeatedly, making neighbors give him insane looks that made him flush slightly each time. He DID press it once, but another stewardess came forth to aid him. He simply asked for a glass of wine, and lay back in his chair. Seconds later, he sipped his wine adoringly and turned the wine glass around and around, examining it carefully. Thirty minutes later, he drained the glass completely, and stood to use the lavatory again. Little did he realize that the sapphire eyes had glanced at him curiously as he did so.  
  
Waiting outside the lavatory door for the previous person to come out, he leaned against the wall, his arms folded and his head facing down, attempting to focus on his kendo methods once again. That focus did not last for long...  
"That wine was delicious, wasn't it?"  
He opened his eyes, only to see the elegant feet adorned in navy high heels. Looking up, he saw that familiar smiling face once again. He held his breath to prevent himself from gasping.   
"Oh!"  
She turned away and slightly blushed.  
"I didn't mean to intrude you. There's just no one to talk to once you're on a job like this, and everyone's asleep."  
He couldn't help smiling at her innocent nature.  
"I could understand that."  
She suddenly grinned widely at his comment.  
"It's nice to have someone understand, for once. No one seems to, nowadays. What did you think of that wine?"  
He cocked his head slightly.  
"Could that tangy after taste possibly be the infamous French Chardonnay?"  
Her eyes widened in surprise.  
"How clever. It's interesting what turning the wine glass around could possibly tell you."  
His eyes widened slightly of her knowledge, and she blushed at her big mouth.  
"I-I just saw you for a second, and I was curious..."  
He chuckled slightly.  
"There's no need to be so apologetic. My trainer is an expert at liquor."  
She seemed to grow in interest.  
"Oh? Is that his profession?"  
"Urrr..."  
He suddenly had an image of his Shishyou drinking manically and swinging his blade like a mad man.  
"No...no, not really..."   
They paused for a second, and the intercom suddenly intruded on their conversation.  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE WILL BE LANDING SHORTLY. PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR SEATS AND FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS."  
She seemed to suddenly zoom back into reality.  
"Oh, I have to go. It was great chatting with you!"  
With that, the sound of her high heels went clicking away down the carpeted isle, and Kenshin was left standing there, in the end not having the chance to use the restroom...  
  
The plane finally landed, and the passengers began shuffling out in lines. The girl with sapphire eyes stood by the doorway, greeting each passenger as they left. Kenshin stood to the side of the line to say his last farewells.  
"I...I'm glad I got to meet you."  
She smiled back at him.  
"So am I."  
Courage suddenly ran at him head on, and he heard himself suddenly blurt out the words.  
"Can I know your name?"  
The captain seemed to be calling for her. Afraid to be caught of being off guard, she whispered her name as she turned to walk away. And though he could not hear, he got a glimpse of her nametag. He hadn't bothered to see that before...  
  
Finally, after fourteen hours of plane ride, he stepped out into the sidewalk of Paris. He breathed in the sweet air for what seemed like a millennium, and he whispered that lovely name into the sky. Only the air will share that special name with him. It was surely a name to remember. He breathed out her name aloud quietly before proceeding to head for the dojo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Thus ends the introductory chapter!! What do you think? Do you like it? I hope so! Please give me your opinion! THANKS!  
  
~Momori^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
A/N: Hullo again! I'm sorry I forgot to mention that this is an Alternate Universe fic, and the original characters are out of character. I'm afraid not everybody was pleased with...well...perhaps the storyline, but I hope that at least some of you will continue reading...^^' I'm really sorry for my poor writing skills. Thank you!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
  
Kenshin turned the corner of the street, walking among the many Parisians who carried baguettes in the crook of their arms. He'd changed at the airport, after remembering many scoldings from his Shishyou about 'wearing your kendo uniform in public'. Fine, perhaps he was just lazy. But it was part of the etiquette, so he might as well carry out his trainer's words if he's...in the middle of Paris... He trudged on with a pair of khakis and a navy blue, collared shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His sword, boken, and shinai took the place of a baguette as he walked. That should change for the next few weeks...  
  
He finally halted in front of a set of double doors of a cathedral. He'd passed by it so many times, he was beginning to notice every detail of the architecture. He could've sworn the dojo was supposed to be on this street, but the addresses directed him to nowhere but here.  
"A...dojo...?"  
He muttered something about odd French kendoists and proceeded to walk into the building. The architecture and details of the building made his eyes marvel at the sight. Stained-glass windows of masterpieces, the gilded statues, and the eternal rows of pews leading to the giant cross up front. Despite the lovely features, swinging a sword around such a place...seemed to give him guilt. He smiled to himself warily at the thought of it.  
"It's like I'm sinning..."  
Suddenly, a deep booming voice echoed throughout the sanctuary from behind him.  
"Sinning? Is to fling a sword such a sin?"  
He turned his head around, only to see the lean stomach clothed in black of some tall man. Looking up, he saw dark, narrowed eyes of indigo, nearly glaring at him from beneath the thick layer of bangs.  
"Oro? Aoshi...?"   
"There is no wrong doing in the will to protect a loved one."  
Kenshin could do nothing but smile...warily... Aoshi was just one out of a million to take things a tad more serious than required. Kenshin questioned him quizzically.  
"Aoshi, have you come for the tournament? You told me square in the face that you've dropped the sword five years ago."  
Aoshi grunted, covering his mouth with the scarf he wore around his neck, a black one made of Austrian wool. He stuffed his hands into his gray trench coat, keeping warm for the upcoming winter. The cathedral gave off no heat, even inside. Aoshi uttered one word.  
"...nimrod..."  
Kenshin gave him a tired smile, trying his best to keep his cool. He'd know Aoshi for nearly seven years now, after meeting him in the first serious tournament of his life. Aoshi was simply the last man be battled for the championship that year. By sheer training and luck, Kenshin had won, but only by a single stroke at his wrist. It could have been called a draw... Aoshi shook his head, his eyes closed wisely.   
"I thought you'd have less stupidity than that, Himura. How could you call yourself the three-time world champion at this rate?"  
It was true. Kenshin had won three times in the international tournament, and this was his fourth try. He preferred to keep that fame to himself, though, due to his humble nature and innocent appearance. He sighed.  
"Aoshi, just tell me this. One: Are you here for the tournament. Two: Why is the tournament being held HERE of all places, and three: Where on earth is the dojo?"  
The indigo eyes stared at him, expressionless as usual. After a pause, he began to answer.  
"One, I'm not here for the tournament. Two, there IS no tournament, and three, there IS no dojo."  
Five minutes of complete, abashed silence went by...  
"Aoshi, you NEVER were a humorous person..."  
"I'm not, and I never will be."  
"What was that long notification email all about then? *mimics low voice* We'd like to invite you once again to the international kendo tournament this year, taking place in Paris. We appreciate your participation."  
Aoshi rubbed his forehead with a sigh.  
"That was just to GET you here. We have an important meeting taking place in thirty minutes. Knowing the way you are, we figured you wouldn't accept the invitation if we told you you're invited to an approximately five hour meeting with the world champions."  
Kenshin placed his hand on his shinai. Aoshi raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you doing?"  
The redhead gave him an innocent grin.  
"I'm going to...never mind..."  
Aoshi gave another grunt, and turned his back on him to head out the door. It was right then that a deep yelp rang through the sanctuary. Aoshi rubbed his sore head with a gloved hand.  
"Himura, what on earth was that for?"  
"This was YOUR idea..."  
Aoshi sighed, rubbing his head.  
"Look, I'm sorry, but let's just get this stupid meeting over with, alright?"  
"No."  
"What happened to the grinning, innocent, humble, champion that had an obsession with laundry?"  
"That was in COLLEGE when they actually had a LAUNDRY ROOM. Now move."  
He prodded Aoshi behind the back with the shinai out the door, and the two of them trudged on to the office building.  
  
After the meeting that seemed perpetual, Aoshi and Kenshin came stumbling out of the automatic doors, looking drained and green from exposure to poor air conditioners and lectures. Meetings were hazardous to one's health... At a nearby café, the two of them seated themselves at a table as Aoshi spoke rapid French to the waitress, who brought them two steaming cups of latte a few minutes later. Aoshi sipped politely, questioning Kenshin after not seeing him for nearly two years.  
"What's been up with you?"  
Kenshin sighed and smiled at his friend.  
"Training."  
"That drunk maniac...?"  
"He's cutting down his alcohol, I assure you."  
"Ah."  
Kenshin began to sip his as well, until a swish of black hair went flying past the window beside them. Startled, he looked up and suddenly rose from his seat. Aoshi raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"Himura?"  
"...Kaoru...?"  
He swiftly made his way to the door, leaving all his belongings behind with Aoshi, looking dazed at the sudden action. He sighed hopelessly, and the tall indigo-eyed man finished off his latte before picking up his friend's belongings and head for the hotel.  
  
The redhead walked placidly among the masses of people who walked pleasantly down 'la rue', as they called it. He found himself envisioning her again, thinking of what to say if he could ever have the chance to see her again.  
"Kaoru..."  
He finally stopped, his feet tired as his eyes continued to scan the area. There was no sight of that familiar face. Disheartened, he slowly began to trudge back to the hotel.  
  
He managed to return to the café, and not seeing Aoshi OR his belongings, he somehow got his way around to the hotel with some poorly learned French, mainly taught by Shishyou... He found Aoshi conversing in the lobby on the sofas with a young woman. Her baggy clothes hung loosely around her, and she wore mainly shades of olive green. Her hair reached down to her knees, and it was all bound back with a tight, thin braid behind her. Loose strands of hair framed her face, and a bright shade of blue shone from beneath a light layer of bangs. Looking up, her face beamed with utter joy at the sight of him.  
"Himura!"  
Kenshin stopped in his tracks before reaching the two of them. He rubbed his eyes, and stared at the girl a second time.  
  
  
"Misao?"  
She grinned widely and ran up to him, grabbing his hand roughly to enthusiastically shake it.  
"Himura, you haven't changed a bit!"  
He winced at her loud voice, and smiled.  
"Neither have you! How long has it been?"  
She punched him playfully in the shoulder.  
"Four years, man! Ever since you beat serious butt at the last championship!"  
Misao had accompanied Aoshi that year. It was a few years before that they met.   
"I'm starved! Yo, Aoshi-sama! Let's go eat!"  
Aoshi stood up smoothly and walked over to the two of them, nodding in consent. Kenshin eyed Aoshi suspiciously.  
"My stuff?"  
"In your room."  
"You checked me in?"  
"You'll be sharing the room with a friend."  
"Who?"  
Aoshi gave an exceedingly rare smirk.  
"You'll see."  
  
***  
  
  
Kaoru walked out of the airport, after a long series of chores in the airplane. Walking around with her suitcase on wheels, she stepped out onto the streets. The wind was blowing hard, and golden leaves of autumn flew in all directions. She sighed as she stood out on the streets, so foreign and fantasy-like.   
"Oi, Jou-chan!"  
She turned her head to see the figure of tall man, with a muscular look. His hair stuck out naturally in an odd position, and he was running up to her in his janitor suit. He had his front unbuttoned, revealing the dirty white undershirt beneath. His red bandana around his brow flew out from behind him as he ran.  
"Sano?"  
He stopped and panted as he finally caught up to her. He then looked up from his panting to show a big grin and a thumbs-up sign.  
"How's it goin'?"  
She smiled at him.  
"It's tough. It's not much fun once everyone falls asleep."  
He laughed and rested an arm on her shoulder for balance. She began to tease him.  
"Having fun with the broom?"  
He gave her a childish frown.  
"It's the only job they offered. But hey, I like it."  
He gave her a small wink and looked out onto the streets.  
"It's quite a different world out there..."  
"Sano, how long have you been here?"  
He looked at her curiously.  
"I got here a week ago."  
"Is your French any good?"  
She had to smirk when a light tint of blush came to his cheeks.  
"Jou-chan...why do you always have to-"  
"Alright, alright! If I ever see you bugging money off of those passengers, I'll smack you with that mop bucket of yours, you understand?"  
He gave her a small salute and ran off back into the airport. She smiled after him and called a taxi to take her to the hotel.  
  
***  
  
That night, Kenshin laid on his bed, staring out his window at the glimmering lights below. He began to name the different gems they could resemble as he pointed to each one.  
"Ruby, topaz, emerald, diamond, pearl, sapphire..."  
His mouth closed shut. He could practically see those eyes right now, smiling up at him. He tore at his hair and growled as he rolled around on his bed. At that moment, the door creaked open.   
"Aaargh!"  
He fell off the bed out of fright. A grunt of confusion came from the one entering. Kenshin poked his head up from the floor, and questioned him.  
"Who's there?"  
He heard a deep chuckle from the doorway.  
"Smooth move, Kenshin."  
From the shadows stepped a man of naturally spiked hair, grinning at him from ear to ear in a janitor suit. It was none other than Sano.   
"...Sano...?"  
Kenshin's eyes grew wide with shock, and he suddenly rolled across the floor to his friend's feet.  
"SANO!"  
He clutched his feet with both arms, and both fell about laughing.  
"Kenshin, ya rascal!"  
Sano noogied his good friend until his head hurt. Kenshin threw him a few punches in the stomach to fight back. He was suddenly picked up by his ankles, and the redhead went thumping onto the bed, laughing till tears came streaming out.  
"Sano, where have you been?!"  
He slumped down across from him on the other bed with a grin.  
"They hired me as a janitor at the airport. It's been about a week now."  
Kenshin smirked mischievously.  
"Vous parlez francaise?"  
He dodged at swat directed at the head for that. It was odd to see each other like this, after all those years working at the cash register of the local café in town, back in Japan eight years ago.  
After much chat, the two of them laid back in their own beds, wondering about their own thoughts. Sano suddenly rose and walked over to use the phone.  
"Shoot, I forgot to call her!"  
"Who? Girlfriend?"  
Sano rolled his eyes and replied tartly.  
"FRIEND."  
"Alright, alright."  
"Hi, Jou-chan? Yea, it's me."  
Kenshin lay nearby, listening intently to the conversation, though he could not hear the voice of who he was calling.  
"Yea, I found it. Yea, this weird French person managed to fetch me the address. Yea, yea. Actually, I'm with a friend right now."  
Sano threw a wink at Kenshin, and he gave a smirk in return.  
"Alright. Yea. I understand, alright. Look, I won't steal. I promise. Okay. Have fun MS. KAORU. Hahahaha, alright alright! Okay. Bai."  
Kenshin felt his ears perk up. Ms. Kaoru? Could that be...  
"Hey, Sano?"  
"Yea?"  
"Who were you calling?"  
"This girl, I met her working at the airport."  
"What's her name?"  
"Kaoru."  
He froze as the name echoed deep into his mind. It shook him.  
"...Do..do you know her last name?"  
Sano began to cover himself up with his blankets.  
"It's been a while. I don't even remember."  
"Oh."  
With that, he settled into his bed as well, and sighed as he switched off the light.   
  
  
  
Kamiya Kaoru. The girl of sapphire eyes...  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter two is now ended!! This is just a simple chapter for 'how they will be brought together', so look forward to some upcoming waff for chapter 3!! I hope you liked it, and I appreciate all your opinions! Thanks! ^^  
  
~Momori^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Hi!! Are you all enjoying the ride thus far? ^^ I hope so!! Not much to say today... Prepare yourselves for a cliffhanger, just a warning. *hint hint* Happy reading!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin awoke to the sound of the boats setting out to the sea for the morning's catch at the pier. Ruffling his hair, he stared out the window as the gentle rays of sun played around amusingly on his face. Opening the window, a tender breeze came streaming in to blend with the shadows in their little dark room, causing his friend on the other bed to stir in his sleep. Kenshin smiled at Sano as he watched his eyelids twitch from the sunlight. The former gangster hadn't taken a bath the previous night, and he stunk. Kenshin rose from his bed to help himself to the shower.  
  
Moments later, he came stepping out, feeling refreshed as he rubbed his head with a towel to dry off his flaming red hair. People often thought he dyed it due to its natural radiant color. Sano appeared to be awake, as he sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes. Kenshin was already dressed, and he greeted him gently.  
"Morning Sano."  
His friend mumbled in response and lugged himself over to the bathroom. Kenshin excused himself from their room to meet Aoshi and Misao back in the lounge.  
  
"Morning Himura!"  
"Ohayou, Misao."  
Kenshin gave a bright smile to his friend as Aoshi came back from his trip to the café, carrying a tray of coffee and croissants.  
"Ohayou, Aoshi."  
Aoshi nodded in greeting, and set the tray down on the coffee table as they seated themselves on the armchairs. Misao had to have a few questions.  
"Himura, what was yesterday's meeting about anyway?"  
Aoshi sipped his coffee and responded.  
"They wanted the world kendo champions to gather in order to plan for the next championship tournament."  
"Is that all?"  
Kenshin shook his head.  
"They wanted a few volunteers to be the judges."  
Misao's face brightened.  
"Did any of you volunteer?"  
Kenshin pointed to Aoshi, and she grinned.  
"Aoshi-sama, you should've told me earlier!"  
They couldn't help noticing the light tint of red on his cheeks as he tried to cover it by sipping his coffee. His embarrassment was easily visible.  
"Himura, you didn't volunteer?"  
"I prefer to actually BE in the tournament. I find it uncomfortable especially when I get into the excitement. It's aggravating to watch the others have all the fun when all you get to do is grade them on their skills..."  
Misao chuckled and patted his back.  
"I can clearly see your character, Himura."  
Kenshin smiled, and from the corner of his eye he saw Sano come walking down the stairs.  
"Sano, over here!"  
Sanosuke placidly walked over to the three of them, and took up a croissant. He un-elegantly devoured it.  
"What's today's plan?"  
Aoshi bent over to place his cup on the table.  
"We'll be having free time until 5:00 today. I want you all back here by 5:30 to get ready."  
Kenshin turned abruptly to Aoshi.  
"Get ready for what?"  
"A party is scheduled for 6:30 tonight over at the head judges' house. Sano, I don't want to see any jeans, khakis, or t-shirts."  
Sano grumbled as he sat down. Kenshin cocked his head, puzzled.  
"How is it that Sano can go to the party? He doesn't have any association with any kendo club...well, not that I know of..."  
Aoshi sighed as Sano whistled innocently behind Kenshin.  
"They said to bring any friends who wishes to come. Depends on whether or not he wants to go."  
Sano paused for a second, taking his time to think.  
"If it means free food, I'm in."  
"Would a simple skirt be presentable?"  
Aoshi gave a glance at Misao.  
"I'd prefer it to be a long skirt, at the least. I know a good boutique around here. You should come with me today."  
Misao blushed at the thought of having Aoshi take her clothes shopping, but she nonetheless felt joyous. Sano stood and headed to the front door.  
"Well, Saturday's just a plain old gambling day for me. Those French people have skill."  
With that, he walked out onto the streets.  
"What about you, Himura?"  
Kenshin gave Misao a smile.  
"I wanna get to know Paris. I'll probably wander around."  
"If that's the case, here."  
Misao handed him a few euros. (European money) Kenshin's eyes began to widen.  
"Misao, I can't take this!"  
"Himura, I KNOW you hardly have any money."  
He looked away, blushing slightly. He was truly talented at the sword, but all he did for a living was to work at a cashier at some local supermarket, and give a few kids some private lessons. He hardly needed anything, and he only needed the money to buy Shishou's sake and their food. Aoshi chimed into the discussion.  
"You ought to buy yourself a tuxedo or a suit or something, Himura."  
"Here, I'll just give you a few coins in case you need to use the public telephone to call my cell. Other than that, you'll just have to regret not accepting my cash."  
Misao gave Kenshin a wink, and he accepted the coins. That was a lot for him. Misao stood up with Aoshi and began to head for the door.  
"I'll get you a suit if I find one."  
"That's too much! I can't have somebody just go out and spend a hundred bucks for me!"  
She punched him lightly in the shoulder.  
"I'm not letting you go to the party in rags darlin'. Have fun!"  
With that, the two of them left the building. Kenshin sat there for a while, thinking where to go, and finally stood up with his hands stuffed in his pockets of his khakis. He walked out to the flush of fresh air and slowly walked down la rue.   
  
11:30 am, Kenshin let his feet take him to curious places in Paris, snooping into small confectioners shops to have a sample of their luscious chocolates displayed in their windows, or even step into little parks where chairs and tables were set outside on sunny days where old men gathered in silence for a game of chess. An old man of rosy-cheeks who wore a navy beret grinned at him once, challenging him lightly to a game of checkers in rapid French. Kenshin accepted, but lost immediately after a few moves. Sano's words were true. These French people had skill. The old man chuckled at his victory and patted his hand. He stood up shakily, clutching his cane, and politely excused himself as he walked away, blending into the mass of people out on the sidewalks.  
  
  
***  
  
Misao hummed amusingly as she sorted through the racks of dresses, all made of pure silk and fine embroidery here and there. Aoshi looked through the array of suits, searching for quality brands and materials with an expressionless face.  
"Aoshi-sama how's this?"  
Aoshi turned to see Misao holding a dress against her slim figure. It was a shade of dark gray, with a thin see-through layer of black material over the entire dress, made of silk. Silver and white beads glistened here and there and were sown in with the embroidery. Aoshi smirked when she turned away, distracted. In his eyes, she had really good taste.  
"Go try it on."  
She grinned at him, and she ran off to the fitting rooms while he continued to sort through the suits. He was starting to lose interest. They all practically looked the same...   
"Aoshi-sama!"  
In minutes, she came walking back to him with her dress. Its style matched Misao's body figure perfectly, showing off the slim waist and oval neckline. It could have been almost considered a sleeveless dress, but it covered her shoulders slightly, with white beads sown in along the edges. The bottom skirt portion was long, just enough so that it revealed about one inch of her feet. She smiled at him, with a hint of blush on her little cheeks.  
"Do you think it's-"  
"Great?"  
Misao stared, and after a few seconds, nodded.  
"Sure, I think it fits you...quite nicely."  
She sighed happily, and began to walk back to the fitting rooms.  
"That settles it then! I'm done!"  
Aoshi quickly picked out a suit for himself, as well as one for Himura, and quickly took Misao's dress to the cashier to pay. Misao gave him the money to pay for all three items. Aoshi gave her a curious glance.  
"I thought I was going to be the one paying..."  
She waved a finger at him as she accepted the change.  
"YOU paid for my ticket to GET here, so I pay for your suit. Now stop complaining at take the bag as you go out."  
The woman at the cashier couldn't help smiling at the young taciturn man as he smirked, following the energetic girl out the door with their new clothes. He opened the door for her, and after the girl gave him a smile of complete joy, she took his hand and began running down the street. Together, they took off out of her visible range. Winter was coming, and romance seemed to linger in the air as summer faded into a deep sleep.  
  
  
***  
  
Kaoru finished off her cup of latte as she folded up her morning newspaper. She paid the waitress a tip and carried out the packaged remaining of her baguette sandwich as she left the café. Lunch in Paris was like heaven, to simply enjoy a sip of hot beverage and the crispness of a fresh baked baguette with a slice of creamy cheese and ham while watching the varieties of people go walking by with elegance. The Parisian fashion fascinated her, with all the stylish designs and scents of expensive perfumes go wafting by. She often times enjoyed taking a peek in those chic stores with radiant colors and lovely scents and costly brands. She never bought anything, just wished for them.   
  
Exiting the café, she took a deep breath as the autumn winds swept her hair away in a spinning swirl, letting leaves of all colors mingle around her. She checked her watch. 4:30pm. She quickly called a taxi and set off to a new destination.  
  
  
***  
  
"Aoshi-sama, I think it's about time we went home."  
Misao pulled his arm as they walked in the streets. Aoshi bent his head to check his watch.  
"4:30. I say you're right."  
Arm in arm, they walked home in peace. Misao immediately ran up to her room as soon as they arrived, and dived into her shower. Looking acceptable was going to be a big thing for her, especially when Aoshi was around... Aoshi looked around, glancing at his watch in the lobby. Neither Kenshin nor Sano had come back yet. Considering how they were, he walked back to his room to prepare himself.  
  
Misao quickly dried her hair, using the blow dryer and a brush. Her hair had to look different today. She was NOT going to let anyone see her in casual appearance. Slipping on her new dress, she applied her make-up lightly, just enough to make herself look presentable. Using her comb, she bundled her hair up neatly with a black, butterfly-shaped clip, and a length of hair sagged down like a ponytail. Adding a few finishing touches, she slipped on a pair of black gloves that went up to her wrists. She pulled on a pair of knee-highs, and after slipping on her night-black high heels, she went clicking away down the hallway to where Aoshi awaited her in the lobby.  
  
***  
  
  
Golden leaves of autumn danced around him in circles as he watched elegant couples walk arm in arm down la rue as they pointed at illuminated showcases containing classy brands of perfume and mink coats. The sun began to set behind him as he slowly began to trudge home. Kenshin's mind continued to go back to thoughts of Kaoru, and the day they met. He suddenly felt lonesome as couples, clinging to each other romantically, went by him by the dozens. The cool winds and the dancing leaves whispered forlorn secrets to his open ears. He glanced at his watch. 5:00. He needed to head home to prepare himself. Suddenly, the light scent of lilacs came wandering around his nose, sweetly urging him to come. His thoughts suddenly remembered Misao. If she was going to go out and buy him an expensive suit, he knew he had to do something in return. And for simple thanks, the idea of flowers seemed best. He let himself follow the enticing scent of sweetness to the flower shop.  
  
He finally saw a small shop sandwiched between a large boutique and a café, as it shone out from being illuminated with soft candlelight. He stopped finally in front of it, gazing at the wide diversity of the colors of different petals. Roses by the dozens bloomed crimson in a jar, while clusters of Gladiolus blushed pink. Sweet violets smiled up at him from the corner, and Liles of the Valley blossomed in silent beauty along the counter. Radiant sunflowers watched the sun set intently, and a small pot of Narcissus sat patiently in the corner, waiting to be bought. All these were being presented in the store's showcase. Kenshin slowly placed a hand on the door, and a little bell tinkled as he stepped into the warm and bright atmosphere.   
  
Footsteps came clicking on hard tile, and in a whirl of black hair, the figure of a woman stood behind the counter.  
  
She wore a cream colored apron, with flowered embroidery adorning the edges, and the string behind her was tied neatly in a bow. In her hands she had a pot containing a single hibiscus, and she looked up abruptly to his gaze.  
  
  
  
She had sapphire eyes.  
  
  
Both eyes of violet and blue widened in recognition.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CLIFFHANGER!! ^______^ What do you think? What will happen? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please let me know!!! Thanks for reading!!!  
  
~Momori^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Wheeee~!! I guess this fic...isn't so bad after all...? ^^' It's better then a few previous RK fics, anyway. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Or would you consider this an average not-so-interesting-but-worth-reading sort of fic? Hope you drop me a note by reviewing!! ^__^  
  
Mini note: In this fic, Kaoru and Kenshin are both 26 years old!! I'd rather not think of them as ten years apart...  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
They shared a moment of silence as their eyes locked for what seemed an eternity. Kaoru was the first to awaken from their trance, mentally slapping herself for staring so long. The handsome and familiar redhead stood before her, gazing at her with disbelief written in his eyes. She couldn't get herself to say anything except-  
  
"You're..."  
  
He seemed to blush like a fireball that was set off spontaneously, and she could've sworn she would've seen steam coming out of his head if he'd blushed any further. Keeping his cool, he let the blood drain from his face, and he spoke out with a slightly shy tone.  
"Hello Kaoru...dono..."  
She smiled at him brightly, delighted by the fact that he'd remembered her name, and also the slight cuteness of his old country-like Japanese dialect. Suddenly, Kenshin took on a look of surprise as she put a hand up to her mouth and blushed. She then lowered her hand and she slightly stuck out the tip her tongue.  
"I forgot to ask for your name! I'm so sorry!"  
He seemed to relax at her casualness, and he put on a happy grin.  
"I'm Himura Kenshin. It was too bad that we parted rather strangely the other day."  
  
She had to admit, he was rather charming when he smiled at her like that. She found herself being attracted to his innocent, amiable nature. Setting down the pot of hibiscus, she rested her elbows on the counter and began to take up a conversation.  
"I know, it's like that when you work as a stewardess."  
"Do you come to Paris often?"  
"Yes, this is only my second time, though. I'm pretty much assigned to assist in flights between here and Tokyo from now on."  
Sighing, she glanced back up at his violet eyes, which continued to gaze at her curiously. She suddenly realized what she was REALLY supposed to be doing.  
"Oh, so, can I help you with something?"  
He fumbled for a second, and managed to sort out his words.  
"I'm...looking for a simple bouquet. Would you preferably have any tulips?"  
"Let's see..."  
She began wandering around the shop, rummaging around the refrigerators and so on. None of them seemed fresh enough to her liking, and an idea suddenly shot into her mind.  
"Here, come with me. I want to show you something."  
His heart jerked as he saw her walking towards him, and she gently slipped her hand under his and began pulling him into the back room. Bewildered, he let himself be dragged away by her firm grip.  
  
She led him into an entire room filled with flowers, apparently that turned out to be a greenhouse. Buds blossomed everywhere, and their natural fragrance seemed to melt his heart in a tender emotion. Her hand slipped away from his, and he reluctantly let go. She began to make her way to a batch of tulips kept carefully in the refrigerators in the corner, and she came back with five bright red tulips, with a golden yellow shade lining the tips of the petals. Not a single grain of pollen was out of place, and the leaves stretched out far and long with a healthy shade of viridian green. She smelled the tulips lightly, and then nodded in consent. She seemed to beam with joy at their good condition.  
"Will five be enough?"  
"Yes."  
She walked back to the door, and Kenshin took one last glance at the greenhouse before exiting with her. He oddly enough felt at peace in that place. He took his place on the other side of the counter. Using her hands skillfully, she tore off a large piece of white opaque paper, and carefully wrapped the flowers, fastening it down with a piece of tape. With a sunny yellow ribbon, she gingerly tied a bow delicately at the center, and handed him the bouquet. She punched in a few numbers in her calculator, and gave him a wink.  
"I'll give you a special discount, since I finally got to meet you."  
He shook his head.  
"No, I don't want to get you in trouble!"  
She smiled at him, appreciating his concern.  
"Don't worry, a sweet little old lady owns this place, and she only runs it for her love of growing and gardening. She'll be happy that I've met someone new."  
He sighed, and placed the coins into her elegant hand. Handing him his change, her blue eyes looked up to face him square in the eye again.  
"Is that all for today?"  
He nodded. Suddenly, he remembered the time, and he glanced down at his watch. 5:15.  
"Oh, shoot! I've gotta run!"  
He gave her a one last grin, thanked her, and dashed to the door. Outside, it had begun to rain heavily. Concerned, she called out to him.  
"Wait!"  
But he'd already left.  
  
Dashing into the back room, she pulled out her own umbrella and went running out the front entrance. She ran through masses of people, all headed home for a peaceful night, looking forward to have a warm roof above their heads. Panting hard, she nearly slipped in her sandals, and finally, she saw the flaming red hair running before her.  
"Kenshin!"  
He seemed to have heard her, and stopped with a jolt to turn back. He bore a startled expression on face as he saw her running to him, soaking wet from the rain. He hardly recognized how equally drenched he was, with his shirt sagging at the shoulders from the weight of the water. Finally catching up, she bent over, leaning on her knees to catch her breath. Finally, she looked up at him with a sweet smile, panting, and handed him her umbrella.  
"You'll get wet, you should take this."  
He didn't know what to say as she opened the umbrella for him, and covered both of them from the rain.   
"I should walk you back to the shop..."  
She placed a hand on his as she handed him the handle.  
"No, I don't want to make you late for your appointment."  
For as second, both of them seemed to freeze as they nearly drowned themselves into the deep shades of each others' eyes, beneath the little umbrella that they shared. Slowly and reluctantly, she removed her hand from his that held the umbrella, and she took a step back. Building up the courage, he placed a hand on her shoulder, nearly half embracing her, and whispered in her ear, his breath releasing a waft of mist from the cold.  
"...thanks..."  
With that, he turned on his heel and dashed off into the streets, his red hair fading in with the background with his bunch of tulips as he ran further and further. She sighed, content that her running had been worth it, and slowly began to head back to the shop, thinking of the person she'd newly met that day...  
  
***  
  
"Himura, where've you been?!"  
Kenshin came stumbling into the lobby through the front entrance, with Misao and Aoshi patiently waiting by the stairs with concerned looks. Misao ran up to him with sympathetic eyes as she saw his drenched form. Looking down, she saw the bouquet of tulips hanging slightly withered from his hand. He smiled down at her casually.  
"Himura, what have you got there?"  
He handed her the bouquet, and walked towards Aoshi's outstretched arms containing the suit meant for him. He examined it thoughtfully, and gave Misao a grin.  
"Thanks for the suit. Those are for you."  
She couldn't help grinning and playfully punching his shoulder.  
"You sly dog! You didn't have to do this!"  
Aoshi grunted, motioning Kenshin impatiently to hurry up and get ready. He obliged immediately and ran up the stairs. Sano came walking into their hotel room moments later, and the two of them went through a chaotic 15 minutes to make themselves presentable...  
  
***  
  
  
Kenshin leaned against the wall outside the balcony as he sipped a glass of wine. The noble guests were all inside, chattering on about recent news and kendo techniques. Aoshi and Misao were with them, with Misao smiling and nodding while Aoshi stood motionless like an icicle. He'd never change, even after seven years...  
"Oi Kenshin, how's the wine?"  
He gave his friend a grin as Sano leaned against the wall beside him. Kenshin sipped again.  
"It's quite rich."  
"Aye, that's French wine for ya."  
The two remained like this for a few minutes, gazing up at the crescent moon adorned with stars. Kenshin continued to relate back to his meeting with Kaoru, and he'd gotten closer to this woman he...he...  
"Dude, what's on your mind?"  
"Oro?"  
Sano punched him lightly in the ear, giving his friend a smirk.  
"I can tell something's goin' on in that innocent brain of yours. Spit it."  
He lowered his violet eyes to see his reflection in his wine. Sighing, he spoke.  
"I met her in the plane."  
"Why, did she sit next to ya? Got close?"  
Kenshin glared at the maniac grinning perhaps half-drunk Sano, then continued.  
"She was a stewardess with ivory black hair and blue eyes. I can't get her out of my head."  
For once, Sano felt silent, visualizing the picture Kenshin was describing.  
"There's something about her that just confuses me. Her face won't get out of my head, and I'm starting to think I'm hallucinating."  
Sano sighed.  
"Kenshin, there's nothing wrong with love, you know that right?"  
"Of course I do. Despite my looks, I AM twenty-six..."  
His friend laughed and allowed him to continue.  
"I saw her again today."  
"Was sheer luck for you, eh? Where'd you find her?"  
"At a flower shop along la rue. It was pretty small, and was illuminated with candle light."  
Sano suddenly stopped chuckling, and he replaced his facial expression with a smirk.  
"Jou-chan, looks like you found your man..."  
"Jou-chan?"  
Sano closed his eyes and shook his head, still smirking.  
"Nothing."  
With that, they heard Misao's voice calling them to come down. It was time to leave, and they left the mansion without further more a word.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kaoru laid in her bed, looking out the window down at the sparkling city of Paris beneath. The thought of flaming red hair continued to flash in her mind. A large mark of an 'X' etched on the side of a tender cheek, and an innocent grin turned to her over and over in her thoughts. It was strange, how one stranger could suddenly become a person who you can't quite stop thinking about...for nearly no purpose. She was wrapped in confusion, not knowing how to describe her emotions in any way, shape, or form. Her thinking was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Come in."  
The door creaked open, and the tall figure of a lovely woman stood in her doorway. Long black hair danced around her as the wind coming from the window blew in greeting. She wore a simple dress with a wool coat, her scarf covering her entire, slim neck.  
"Kaoru-chan, long time no see."  
"Megumi-san? Is that you?"  
Megumi stalked over to her bed and seated herself by Kaoru. Smiling, she brushed away a strand of hair that fell across Kaoru's face.   
"You don't look to well, hon. What's wrong?"  
Kaoru shook her head and smiled. Megumi was like her friend. Almost. There were always some dislikes about each other that never made them get close enough to be 'good' friends. On the other hand, that just seemed to make them even closer. Like sisters, in a sense.  
"Just some things on my mind tonight. What's been goin' on with you?"  
Megumi began rolling up her scarf and removed her coat. She stood up to hang it on a coat hanger.  
"Well, just here for another business trip. The hospital's been quite strict with research lately."  
"Lucky you got yourself in Paris."  
She nodded, seating herself back down on the bed across from Kaoru. Her dark brown eyes turned towards the window.  
"It's been a while..."  
The slightly older woman, 28 to be exact, rolled over and closed her eyes.  
"What were you thinking of, Kaoru?"  
Kaoru herself began drowsing into sleep.  
"Just...thinking of people..."  
"What kind?"  
She sighed as she covered herself with the blankets, closing her eyes to rest.  
"..People with flaming red hair...and eyes of amethyst..."  
Megumi opened her eyes again to see whether or not Kaoru had gone nuts. She hadn't, and her sister-like friend lay sound asleep in a waft of blankets. Her long lashes twitched as the lights dimmed and finally went out, leaving the room dark for the women to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin, at the same time, was awake in his bed with his glasses on, reading a philosophical book based on complicated subjects. Sano sat on the bed across from him, rubbing his washed hair with a dry towel. Kenshin paused from reading to look out the window, being reminded about another meeting coming up tomorrow.  
"Sano, what do you plan to do tomorrow?"  
"I've got work over at the airport. The usual clean-up."  
"Do you ever get tired of it?"  
Sano paused from his drying and looked up at Kenshin with a 'you-think?' look. Kenshin sighed as he proceeded to rub his head. Looking to his right, he saw Kaoru's umbrella neatly closed up on the bed stand beside his glasses case. He picked it up, playing with it from hand to hand and his eyes reverted back to the window.   
"I should give this back to her...soon..."  
It was then that he decided that he'd go to her after the meeting. With that, he took off his glasses and went to sleep.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kenshin stood before the flower shop at 3:00pm the next day, staring through the showcase. There was nobody behind the counter, and the place looked a lot duller then the previous night, now that it was bright and sunny outside. The sign 'closed' hung loosely from the window, and he checked his watched to make sure that the store was to be opened again in thirty minutes.   
  
Thirty minutes later...  
  
An old woman opened the door of the flower shop as the little bell tinkled above her. Seeing Kenshin, she gave him a quick grin and led him inside. Knowing that he wasn't good with French, he handed him a turquoise colored note, with elegant handwriting scribbled with blue ink. He walked back out onto the streets, squinting his eyes from the sunshine. Seating himself on a bench, he read his note.  
  
Kenshin~  
  
I was somehow convinced that you would come see me again today, obviously because my umbrella is in your possession. My work doesn't end until 4:00pm, so if you just happen to have a bit of free time, I wish to see you over at the café on la rue called 'La Petit Cuillere". If you haven't known, this place is known for its soup. I hope I get a chance to talk to you again-  
  
~Kaoru  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love it or hate it? I appreciate all opinions!! Thank you!! ^___^  
  
~Momori 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Lucky~! We have new reviewers! ^_____^ Thanks for all your support everybody! I hope you will enjoy this chapter...  
  
Mini note: Kenshin and Kaoru are the same age in this fic!! (Around 25-26, to be exact...)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Kenshin sat at a table outside 'La Petit Cuillere" along la rue, glancing at his watch. 4:30. He clutched the little umbrella preciously as he waited.   
  
  
  
And finally, fifteen minutes later...  
  
  
  
He saw Kaoru running towards him from the distance, wearing a pair of jeans and a beige wool sweater, her feet in a pair of comfortable looking dark blue sneakers. A grin came across her face as she saw his patient figure, looking at her from the table.  
"Kenshin!"  
Kenshin smiled back at her as she came hurriedly jogging to the table.   
"Kaoru-dono!"  
Panting, she sat down on the chair across from him at the table, and paused to catch her breath. Then began talking so rapidly it was slightly hard to comprehend her words, but he understood her otherwise.  
"I'm so sorry, my boss didn't let me out until a little later and I couldn't find a taxi, so I had to wait another ten minutes just to catch one, and then he dropped me off a little farther than I wanted, so it took me a bit of time. Did you wait long?"  
Chuckling to himself in his mind, he shook his head.  
"I knew you were busy. There's no need to worry. Shall we eat?"  
Smiling at him gratefully, she called for menus. Together, they enjoyed a wonderful time exchanging knowledge about themselves, making themselves more curious about the other at the same time. Once they were finished eating, Kenshin paid for the meal, although Kaoru insisted, and she finally stood from her chair.  
"Do you have any plans after this?"  
"No, not currently."  
She grabbed his hand and smiled.  
"Can I take you some place? I want you to see this."  
Slightly surprised, he nodded in consent, and hand in hand they walked down la rue. Just like the countless elegant couples around them...  
  
  
  
Kaoru led him into a forest, now far away from the busy streets behind them. Golden silence seemed to cloak the woods as the birds sung melodies of various tones. Their footsteps stopped in a little clearing, where the trees above parted to allow sunlight to flood in. In Kenshin's eyes, it was like a room, full of peace and luxury like no other fancy hotel in Paris could provide. Nature's magic...  
"Isn't it pretty? I found this place very recently while exploring in my free time."  
She leaned against a boulder that rested in the middle of the clearing, and he sat down next to her. Both took in the sounds around them for a while, until Kaoru broke the silence.  
"Kenshin, when will you be going back to Japan?"  
Bewildered at her question, he thought about it. Ever since he'd met Kaoru, he hadn't even thought about leaving. It was a hard thought.  
"I leave... the day after tomorrow..."  
Her head suddenly turned towards him, and he saw a flicker of sadness float across her face.  
"So...soon?"  
Smiling sadly, he nodded. If it was so hard for him to bear this, how could she be feeling right now?   
Sighing, she sadly smiled back at him.  
"Are you headed back for Tokyo?"  
He shook his head.  
"I am planning to stop at Kyoto before I do."  
Her eyes brightened for a second, and dimmed immediately as she shook her head.  
"That's alright, we can keep in touch. I was hoping we'd have the same flight together on the way back."  
"When do you go back?"  
"I leave in four days, stay in Kyoto for three days, and come back to Paris. Then, I'll get a weeks break."  
He bowed his head. There was no hope for them to meet. Once he was back in Tokyo, it was training time all over again.  
"Will...I be able to see you again tomorrow?"  
Startled, she looked at him with those sapphire eyes, with an indescribable emotion written in them.  
"I-I'm afraid not...I have a whole-day duty tomorrow."  
She stood up and dusted herself off, giving her his hand to help him up.  
"I guess this is good-bye, then..."  
"I can walk you down to the streets..."  
She placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I can't hug you in public. May I?"  
She outstretched her arms for an embrace. Shyly, he took her in his arms and hugged her back. There was a jolt that went between them, and they found themselves remaining that way for a few more seconds than expected. Reluctantly, he pulled away and walked her down to the streets.   
  
  
They exchanged phone numbers and addresses on pieces of paper, and with a firm farewell written in each others' faces, they turned in opposite directions, with Kenshin holding down a silent heartbreak with a manly resistance...  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Over at the flower shop, Sano stood behind the counter looking dazed and tired as he rested his elbow on the hard surface. The tinkle of the bell on the door got him up, and he saw the elegant sight of an attractive woman, with her leather coat and gloves, and a burgundy dress and black boots beneath. Her matching scarf covered her face up to her nose. Her eyes flickered with a smile.  
"Good evening, Sanosuke."  
He stared at her at first, and then a single eyebrow was raised.  
"Oi, Megumi?"  
She pulled off her scarf and draped it over her arm as she walked to the counter. She rested her elbows on the counter across from him, and looked directly into his face.  
"Long time no see."  
He rocked in his stool and gave her an expressionless look.  
"No kidding. How've you been?"  
"Busy. I'll tell you that."  
"You always say that. Why haven't you written?"  
She sighed impatiently.  
"It's not like I can sit down and write when I have patients complaining behind my back, Sano. I at least emailed you a few times..."  
He smirked.  
"Whatever."  
He lightly smacked the counter with a hand, and stood up straight.  
"So, what'll it be?"  
She smiled at him mischievously.  
"Treat me to a single rose and I'll tell you."  
He chuckled to himself and childishly frowned at her.  
"C'mon kitsune, I hate to be played with..."  
She stroked her hair lightly as she spoke.  
"It's nothing really, just dropped by to chat."  
"What would you like to discuss, then?"  
She gave him a glance.  
"Have you noticed anything about Kaoru-chan, lately?"  
He cocked his head.  
"Jou-chan? No, not really. Why?"  
She rested her chin on her hand and looked sideways.  
"No, she just said some weird thing last night. She was probably just tired."  
Sano shook out his hair.  
"That's nothing new, really. What was she talking about?"  
Megumi closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Something about people with flaming red hair and amethyst eyes."  
Sano paused, and laughed aloud in his mind, and hid a smile from her. This was just one interesting pair...those friends of his...  
"Whoop, closing time, I guess I should wrap up."  
"Shall I help you?"  
Megumi gave him a whatever-I-might-as-well look, and he waved a hand at her.  
"I'll treat you to a cup o' coffee later."  
"Do you even have cash?"  
"I got lucky today."  
"Alright."  
With that, they cleared up the flower shop and blew out the candles. Locking the door, they walked down the street, chatting friendly with the sun set behind them.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Misao and Aoshi had been sharing a single hotel room for the past few days. Of course, there were two beds, and Misao didn't seem to mind. Neither did Aoshi.  
"Aoshi-sama, what are we going to do once we go back home to Kyoto?"  
Misao counted up her cash as she sat on the bed across from Aoshi's. He was sitting up in his, reading the newspaper, and paused as she asked the question.  
"We need to bring Himura to the Aoiya. Okina wants to see him."  
Misao grinned, suddenly.  
"So, Kenshin's coming back to Kyoto with us?"  
He nodded silently, and she grinned to herself as she continued counting.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Another day went by, and now Kenshin was once again, in his bed, reading his book. He couldn't concentrate. He was leaving tomorrow morning, and the thought of leaving Paris strained at his heart. He paused from his reading as he stared blankly at the wall across from him. Sano was already asleep, after exchanging a manly farewell glance and grunt, and punching him lightly in the shoulder. Kenshin will be leaving at 4:00 am, and he knew that Sano would need the rest to work the next day. He switched off the light, lying back against his pillow as he stared outside the window again. The sparkling gems of lights beneath him began to blur, and he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The next morning, dawn greeted him gloomily as gray clouds hovered above the city. He quickly dressed and prepared himself, noiselessly walking to and fro around the room. In the end, he set his bags outside the door, and walked next to Sano's sleeping figure. He smiled down at his friend, sleeping exhaustedly, and placed a few coins on the bed stand next to him.   
"It was good to see you again. Sano."  
With that, he turned around and left the room, silently closing the door behind him. Sano rolled over in his bed, muttering curses and his hand slapped down on the bed stand, waking with a jolt at the touch of cold, hard coins.  
"Kenshin...you nimrod..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Misao slept soundly in the taxi, leaning against Aoshi's shoulder as they drove to the airport. Kenshin stared out the window, remembering every single spot he visited as they drove by. The driver helped them with their luggage, and they went walking into the airport. Once they were checked in, they all sat in leather seats at the gate as Kenshin came back with a tray of coffee. Misao smiled up at him sleepily.  
"Thanks, Himura."  
He smiled as he handed her a cup. Aoshi sipped his quietly as Kenshin seated himself.   
  
Twenty minutes later, the time for boarding came along, and the three of them stood in line. Before giving his ticket to the woman in charge, he turned around, giving Paris one last glance, until suddenly he saw her. She was running across the tile in her high heels, dressed in her uniform, her hair flying. His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to call out to her, but he couldn't get himself to say anything. She'd already turned around the corner.  
  
And with a aching sadness, he turned and gave the woman his ticket, and stalked after Aoshi and Misao into the airplane.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
That night, Kaoru was sitting up in bed, her hands behind her head as she lay on her pillow. Megumi was brushing out her hair on the bed next to her. Her brush suddenly stopped as she faced Kaoru to look at her intently.  
"Kaoru-chan, is something bothering you?"  
Her head suddenly turned to her in surprise, her expression startled. Blushing, she shook her head.  
"No, not really."  
Megumi sighed.  
"That doesn't sound so convincing."  
Kaoru turned her body so that she was facing her directly.  
"Fine, there is a problem..."  
Setting down her brush on the bed stand, she stretched out on her bed as she rested her head on her elbow, which was propped on her pillow.  
"I'm listening."  
Kaoru sighed as she began. She stroked her arm as she related her story about Kenshin. That previous day, what had meant to be a friendly hug had somehow turned into something different. She told her about the warmth, the friendliness, and the way that her openness felt even wider when he smiled. It was an odd sensation. Perhaps it was a crush, but is that it? Is this really what a crush should feel like? In her mind, she didn't think so...  
  
  
She finally finished. Megumi had her eyes closed, her eyelashes twitching as if in deep thought.  
"Megumi-san?"  
Megumi opened her eyes. A look of wisdom was embedded deep into their pupils, and a smile had crept up onto her lips. She silently chuckled to herself.  
She was so naïve...  
"Megumi-san, what's wrong?"  
She shook her head, as she stood up and sat down next to Kaoru on her bed. She gently placed an arm on her shoulder, staring directly into her eyes.  
"Kaoru-chan, what do you think when you see this person?"  
Kaoru thought intently.  
"H-He's kind, he's polite, he's-I-I don't..."  
"Think harder."  
"He's...fun to be with. He makes me feel like...the true me..."  
Megumi shook her head, and persisted farther.  
"Illustrate that. Paint it."  
"I feel happy when I see him, I feel-"  
"Drive that brush into the canvas, Kaoru. Keep going."  
She shut her eyes tight and thought.  
"I feel free when I'm with him, I like to see him, I want to be like him, I-"  
"You're caging yourself up, Kaoru. Can't you see? Open your mind."  
An invisible tear slid down from a single sapphire eye.  
She froze, her eyes gaping open in a sudden realization. Megumi looked at her with a calm, gentle face, with her hand squeezing her arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Thus ends chapter 5!! ^____^ Just wanted to thank all you readers, and I really hope you are enjoying my writing!! Hope you drop me a friendly note!  
  
~Momori^^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Whoo, looks like Megumi got a lot of really good impressions then I thought she would from the previous chapter! -_^ Go Megumi! Of course, she's not necessarily the best character, but still I didn't think she was all THAT bad... Anyway, she's a good character in THIS fic, so no worries. Anyway, thanks for reading!!! ^____^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
*~Kyoto, Japan~*  
  
  
That night, Misao was on the phone, talking casually with Sano as she sat in bed in her PJs, twirling the phone chord around her finger as everyone else in the Aoiya slept.  
"How's Kenshin?"  
"He's okay, rather exhausted from the plane ride though. He was looking rather fidgety in his seat."  
"Kenshin? That doesn't sound like him. Have you noticed anything different about him lately?"  
Misao thought.  
"No, not that I know of. Why?"  
From the other side of the line, she sensed a smirk coming from Sano's lips.  
"Sano?"  
"Misao, I'm gonna tell you a little secret. Don't let it spill out, though..."  
With that, he mumbled on for a few seconds.  
Her eyes widening, she took in every word.  
  
"You're kidding...Kaoru-chan...?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kenshin irritably crumpled up another sheet of paper, and tossed it behind him. He sat at his table, with a little lamp lit up by his side. He stared at another blank sheet of paper in front of him, and carefully thought, tapping his pen against his chin. Writing letters was never his type, but he knew things would be a lot more formal that way. Finally, he settled down and began to write.   
  
This is what he eventually came up with...  
  
  
Dear Kaoru,  
  
It's only been a few days since I've left Paris, and I'm already feeling sick from disappointment for having to leave such a wonderful place. Not only that, I'm afraid I have a throb nipping at my heart. I truly wished I could tell you this during my stay, however, I'm afraid my stupidity and awful shyness has prevented me from doing so.  
  
That day when I boarded the plane to journey off to Paris, I felt as though I left a lot behind. It's always been that way for me, every time I go off on a trip. You might be laughing at me for my over emotional character, but it really isn't. I left two little girls behind in Tokyo with my master, Shishou, who I truly care about. I promised them a wait of two weeks, until the day I come back. Little did they know that their dear 'Ken-nii' wasn't going to come back for four, in truth... Little things like that make me feel guilty. But when I got to meet you, rather awkwardly, I feel as though my world was cleaned out, washed, and replaced again. What I really want to say is, I am sensitive in my feelings towards others. By the fact that your presence impacted me so much shows how much you mean to me.  
  
I understand that you're thinking that this is leading onto something really big. No, please don't panic just yet. I'm just afraid to lose contact with people over seas, over land, rather, especially you. I really hope that you realize how much I want to be, at the least, friends with you, and I truly hope that our little relationship will last for an eternity.  
  
And how I truthfully wish for that relationship to grow...  
  
  
I miss you...  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Kenshin  
  
  
He read his letter over again, hopefully being romantic enough to 'hint' something, but not be too 'I-just-want-to-be-friends' like. He sighed, hopelessly knowing that he was awful with letters, and sealed the envelope. With that, he switched off his light and rolled over in his futon.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Himura. Oi, Himura!"  
Kenshin opened his eyes slowly, and the face of an old man hovered over him, staring at him intently.  
"Oro? Okina-dono?"  
The old man twirled his little beard and grinned.  
"Ohayou. Hurry up and get up before Misao beats you to death."  
Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, sleepily muttering sounds. He woke up suddenly at Okina's loud bellow.  
"MISAO, MY ANGEL, HIMURA HAS WAKEN!!"  
They heard Misao's holler from the downstairs.  
"I GOT YOUR POINT, YOU OLD GEEZER!! STOP HOLLERING!!"  
  
To refresh himself, he stepped out onto their yard, taking in all the fresh familiar air as the sunlight tickled his face. He stretched, gazing at the sky, then looked down. He saw a single lily of the valley, tucked safely amongst the bushes. He bent down, looking at it, running his fingers around the slender bell-figured shapes. Gently, he plucked it, leaf and all, and went back into his room before answering Misao's call to breakfast.  
  
  
  
After a chaotic breakfast with Yahiko blabbering on about how much he'd improved in kendo, and with Misao fighting with Okina over the food, Kenshin politely excused himself from the table to go out into the village. It'd been a while since his last visit, and he wanted to take in familiar sites back in his head again.  
  
  
***  
  
  
*~Paris, France~*  
  
Megumi looked up from her work, staring at her table absolutely cluttered in papers, papers, and more papers. She rubbed her temples, looking out the wide window in front of her. Her luxurious office she owned was neatly organized, properly set up to her convenience. A gray couch was set along the side, with modern lamps and pictures around the walls. She leaned back in her office chair as she sighed, exhausted. At that point, she heard a knock at her door.  
"Come in."  
He came in, tall and striding in with a paper bag clutched in his right hand. He tossed it onto her desk before slumping down onto the couch. She looked at Sano with an odd look and pointed at the bag.  
"What's-"  
"Lunch."  
"Oh."  
She gratefully opened it, gingerly holding together a baguette sandwich as she pulled it out. She munched into it, using her other hand to pull out the cup of tea.  
"Thanks."  
"Anytime, kitsune."  
She set the sandwich down and licked her fingers properly.  
"Can I help you?"  
He sighed, looking slightly drained from work as well.  
"Not much. Just had a bit of free time. Figured you were hungry."  
She took another bite.  
"I was."  
He smirked as she continued to eat. It was hard to believe, she'd been working since 7:00 am and it was now 3:30 pm. She could be starved to the bone, but she will never get rid of her manners...  
"Megumi?"  
She looked up from her tea.  
"Hmm?"  
"Wanna go some place? Don't you feel isolated in here, after like, what, 8 and a half hours?"  
She closed her eyes and sighed, and he sensed an aura of longing from beneath her lids.  
"I can't Sano, there's too much to be done."  
"I might be able to help you..."  
He stared at the papers trashing the floor, not to mention the crumpled up ones. She looked down at them and sighed.  
"Sure. If you've got nothing else to do..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kaoru sat in front of 'La Petit Cuillere', looking down at the glass table that she'd eaten with Kenshin a few days ago. In front of her was a cup of tea and a piece of white, blank paper. She played with her pen as she thought, thinking of him, whom she recently discovered that she loved, and time passed slowly. She scribbled a few words.  
  
"Dear Kenshin,"  
  
A single golden leaf came floating onto the table in front of her, and she stared at it as she related the day she'd met him. Autumn leaves of gold, amber, and crimson had fallen upon the ground that day...  
  
She crumpled up the sheet of paper, and tossed it into the trashcan with her empty cup. Wiping away a tear, she stood up from her seat and walked away, with memories clawing at her from all directions.  
  
  
***  
  
  
*~Kyoto, Japan~*  
  
  
Misao sat reading her book in bed that night, flipping through the pages with a blank look on her face. It seemed pointless. What good was a book that contained no romance whatsoever? She rolled out of her bed and walked to the kitchen for a glass of milk. Drinking as she walked through the hall, she headed for Kenshin's room. She peered into his room through a crack in the shoji doors. She readied herself to offer him anything from the kitchen, when she paused to observe a little longer.  
  
Kenshin sat at his desk that night, fumbling gently with some object with a delicate touch. With his body in the way, she couldn't make out what she was working with. His head was bent over the desk, as if in the process of serious work. She'd never seen him working so ambitiously, and her mind nagged her to interrupt him to ask what he was doing. However, she shook out the thoughts and walked away, leaving Kenshin to work, undisturbed.  
  
  
***  
  
  
*~Paris, France~*  
  
  
7:00 pm. Sano had finally finished placing the last, precious sheet of important documents into the labeled drawer, and had stretched himself across the couch, massaging his arms. Megumi was just about wrapping up with her work at her desk, scribbling down the last piece of data before stapling it all together and placing it on a pile to her right. She sighed as she leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes with weariness as she turned the chair around to look away from her desk. It disgusted her to even feel its presence, after all that work. Sano looked up at her from the couch.  
"Done?"  
She weakly nodded. He smirked as he reached behind him for the radio. Pressing the button gently, a smooth flow of music came waltzing through the speakers. Jazz. Megumi's favorite. He suddenly stood up, raising the volume slightly for the whole room to fill with its melodious tune. He gently slipped his hand under hers and pulled her out of the chair.   
  
Gasping, she stumbled out, and he caught her as she tripped on her heels. She looked up at him.  
"Sano, what are you-"  
Her took a firm grip of her hand and gracefully twirled her around, letting her waist fall automatically into his open arm as she leaned backwards.  
"Shall we dance? It'll help you stretch."  
He twirled her again, this time holding her hand and pulling them apart their arms' lengths, and she came spinning back around into his embrace. She was shocked at first, especially for a young gangster to be able to dance, but she soon got used to his movements and began to move to the flow of the jazzy beat. Laughing, she twirled in circles, over and over, only to be found in his fast patterns of his arms.   
  
Though none but an hour went by, it seemed like an eternity to the two who danced to the rhythm of the city mood...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hot steam breathed out from the bathroom door as Kaoru stepped out, feeling fresh from a nice hot shower. Switching off the bathroom light, she walked over to her bed, stretching out and letting her muscles relax. Her head turned towards Megumi's bed, who wasn't back from work yet. On top of the neatly folded covers, she saw a large and thick envelope, neatly wrapped in brown paper. Many stamps marked its surface, and a note written in Megumi's neat cursive was pinned to the side.  
  
"Kaoru-  
  
This came for you this morning, right after you left.  
  
-Megumi."  
  
  
She took the envelope carefully in her hands and set it on her lap. She pulled off Megumi's note and gingerly opened it. She placed her hand inside, pulling out a smaller envelope containing a letter. Again, she opened it as well and gazed at it curiously as she saw the vigilantly written print, scribbled out neatly in row after row. She began to read, and part way through, tears formed from deep within her eyes. She placed a hand up to her mouth as she continued, letting a few fall down her cheeks as she marveled, unbelieving, and slowly closed her eyes. She let her hand fall to her lap, showing to the world a smile from her lips. Her hand gently tapped the envelope beside her, and a single bookmark came flopping out from the opening. She gingerly held it up to the light, and she saw a single stem of lily of the valley, neatly pressed down and slipped into a plastic rectangular sheet, with a light blue ribbon adorning the top. She sighed as she wiped away a tear, and sniffed. In her mind, she repeated the last few words she'd read in the beloved letter. She let the rest of tears fall as she opened her eyes to let her sight fall upon the very words that touched her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And how I truthfully wish for that relationship to grow...  
  
  
I miss you...  
  
Yours truly,  
Kenshin"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
So concludes chapter 6!! ^____^ Interesting letter chapter, don't you think? I hope you give me your opinions!!! Thank you so much for reading!!! ^_____^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Haaii~!! ^___^ Thanks for all your support everyone!! I'm very happy with my fic, thanks to you! I DID have a few flaws, (I DID use the world 'elegant' too often...hahahahaha...^^') but I'll be sure to fix those up, once I get a good hang of using the thesaurus... ^^'  
  
  
Mini note: In this fic, Kenshin and Kaoru are THE SAME AGE!!! PLEASE NOTE!!!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
*~Paris, France~*  
  
  
Kaoru ran her hand along her hair, checking for any flaws, and sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a slim figured woman, her facial features looking bold yet gentle with her lips of rosy pink and hints natural of blush on her round cheeks. Her eyelashes long and narrow, eyebrows thin and arching over her orbs of sapphire blue, and a pointed chin rounded it all up in a proper, engaging face. Satisfied, she dusted off her navy uniform before slipping on her gloves as she snatched up her suitcase and leaving a tip for the maid to head out the door.   
  
  
Her high heels made a steady rhythm with the sidewalk as she walked, one hand clutching at her suitcase while the other busily fixing her scarf around her neck. Seeing the light turn green at the crosswalk, she stalked across, one foot after another. She headed for the entrance of the airport, but was immediately distracted when her eyes came across a post box. She walked past it, her hand flicking a small envelope into the receiving end as she walked through the automatic doors.  
  
  
***  
  
  
*~Kyoto, Japan~*  
  
  
Kenshin trained with Yahiko that morning, flinging the sword with the usual kiai (yells to encourage oneself in kendo) and strength. Outside, the sun shone brightly on the ground, tattered with leaves of all colors. Misao stood leaning against the wall, observing their training.  
"Himura?"  
Kenshin stopped his flow of flings and looked at her innocently.  
"Oro?"  
"Can I talk to you?"  
In his mind, he thought he saw a smirk flicker across her features, but that was soon gone and he shook off the image.  
  
  
"Himura, what's wrong?"  
Misao sat along a small river, in the shade of a tree of cherry blossoms that had begun shedding its tears of pink. Kenshin sat beside her, an arm draped over a bent knee as he leaned on it.  
"Oro?"  
Misao looked at him directly, like a firm grip that wasn't planning to let go so easily.  
"Your movements are getting sluggish and sluggish every day. That's not like you."  
He turned to look into the water, the light reflecting on its surface.   
"It's nothing."  
She shifted her body to face him entirely.  
"I've been watching you. Your body isn't as agile, you're often silent at dinners although you continue to grin, and I often find you staring off into space at odd times. Do you call that nothing?"  
He didn't respond. He continued to stare into the waters in front of him. The blue shade reminded him of a particular set of eyes he longed to see...  
  
From the corner of his eye, he suddenly saw an object fly at him. He saw it a few milliseconds too late, and he dodged, only to be barely nicked in the shoulder. He stared at Misao, her fist in mid air where he had previously been sitting.  
"M-Misao..."  
She frowned out at him, and spoke slowly.  
"Had you been normal, you could've been able to avoid that without a problem. Himura, tell me the truth."  
He sighed, giving in reluctantly as he began.  
"I've met someone, Misao."  
In her mind, she already knew what was causing him to act this way. She'd heard it all from Sano, and it wasn't a surprise, but she needed for Kenshin to spit out all his loss and sorrow temporarily to get back the bright, smiley Kenshin she used to know.  
"I met her in the plane, and since then she hasn't left my mind. I'm pretty much hopeless. There's no way I can see her again."  
He lowered his head into his knees, his arms holding it all together. He looked small, withered into a small ball in a large planet.  
"Himura, I know how you feel."  
Kenshin didn't budge, but continued to listen. She continued to speak softly.  
"You know that I have strong feelings for Aoshi-sama, don't you?"  
Quietly, he noted 'yes'.  
She turned away and looked into the water.  
"I feel that he's grown attached to me as well. But we share a pain."  
She paused.  
"We both know that we will never virtually become as one. There's no way two people of ten years apart in age can come together without any troubles in their marriage. We wouldn't feel that way."  
He looked up and glanced at her.  
She smiled at him sadly, and ruffled her hair, chuckling.  
"Of course, it's not like we'd want to get married or...or..."  
She stopped and shook her head.  
"...it's just not possible. He's more like my brother."  
Kenshin suddenly turned to her, surprised and shocked to see tears streaming down her young face.  
"I-I didn't want it to be that way. I wanted to be closer..."  
She rubbed away her tears frantically and smiled at him again, with pain written in her face.  
"You have a lot of hope Himura. I understand that I do too, and I'm not going to give up my dear Aoshi. Don't give up on Ka- I mean, the woman you love."  
Kenshin stared at her, wide-eyed and wondering. He thought about her words, and soon her message got to his mind, causing him to smile.   
  
  
  
Perhaps she's right....  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Later that night, Kenshin flipped through the last few pages of his book, with his glasses resting on his nose as he comfortably lay back in his futon. A knock at the shoji door startled him.  
"Come in!"  
Aoshi opened the door, dressed in a yukata and ready for bed. He tossed a small envelope into Kenshin's hands.  
"This came for you."  
"Arigato." (Thank you)  
As he was about to leave, Kenshin stopped him.  
"Aoshi?"  
The cold eyes turned to him. They stared at each other for a few firm seconds.  
"Take care of Misao."  
The red head saw the dark eyebrows rise in slight surprise.  
"...I will."  
With that, he closed the door and silently walked away.   
  
Kenshin held the envelope the light, gazing at the beautiful handwriting that addressed the letter to him. He carefully opened it, pulling out a small sheet of paper. He was startled at the touch. It was white, opaque paper. His heart thumping, he unfolded the sheet and began to read.  
  
  
Dearest Kenshin,  
  
  
I must confess that I feel no different from you. Though it's been none but a few days, I feel as though decades have gone by. It's as though your presence is fading by the minute, and I'm blindly grabbing at it to prevent you from simply erasing yourself from my life. How I wish that you could've stayed in Paris a little longer with me...  
  
I had a little discussion with my friend the other day. That was when I first realized that I too, had a fear of losing you. It was a rather awkward meeting, but I still find myself thinking whether that day was meant to be so special, and my mind I'm starting to think that it was. I truly hope that our friendly relationship will continue to grow. You are now a special person in my life.  
  
I'm off to Kyoto, now. How happy would I be if I met you there! I'm hoping with everything that I've got.  
  
Please don't feel embarrassed, because every word you said is now being repeated back to you, from my heart.  
  
  
I miss you dearly...  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Kaoru  
  
  
***  
  
  
*~Paris, France~*  
  
  
Megumi was helping out at the flower shop with Sano that day, standing behind the counter for customers and organizing the plants.  
"You sure you don't need to go to the office?"  
She shook her head.  
"I finished it all last night, remember?"  
He threw her a grin.  
"All I remember from last night was us dancing."  
She blushed at that comment and looked away. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.  
"Aww, don't tell me that you're embarrassed?"  
She frowned at him.  
"Of course not."  
He took her hand.  
"Are you going to be able to prove it to me? We can dance in here, right now."  
She looked at him, horrified.  
"There are people that can look in, or can come walking in any minute, Sano..."  
He grinned.  
"It's closing time anyway. Lets clean this up and you'll have to prove it to me."  
She frowned again, and began sweeping the floor. Sano flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed' and began blowing out the candles.  
  
  
Several minutes later....  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kenshin stared, wide-eyed at the letter that he clutched at his hand. He couldn't believe what he'd just read, and a small, tingly sensation was starting to build in his heart. He finally smiled, laying back on his futon and read the letter over and over again. He noticed the little picture of tulips adorning the end of the page, and smiled at the memory.  
  
Getting tired, he folded up the letter carefully, and slipped it back into the envelope. He placed it next to him on the ground, and sighed as he switched off the light.  
  
  
"I love you Kaoru."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Megumi embraced Sano in the dark, swaying to the music from the radio. In her mind, she grumbled, admitting the fact that she WAS embarrassed when it came to dancing, and noting the fact that she was never good at it...until now...  
"Oi, Megumi, why are you so tense?"  
She slightly flinched.  
"I'm not."  
He smirked.  
"I'm not going to do anything to you, you know that. I'm not THAT bad of a guy."  
She had to laugh, easing up a little.  
She began to relax, her eyelids beginning to lower from the weight. And little by little, drowsiness overtook her as she swayed in his arms.  
  
She felt limp.  
  
"Megumi?"  
Her eyes finally gave in, and she fell asleep. She hadn't realized how tired she was.   
  
Sano stood there, with a limp Megumi in his arms. She still clung to him tightly, and he smiled down at her as her eyelashes flickered. She was a pretty one.  
He leaned down and pecked her cheek lightly, making sure not to disturb her sleep.  
  
"Oyasumi" (Good night)  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
*~Kyoto, Japan~*  
  
  
The plane finally landed, and Kaoru was out back in the fresh air again. She smiled as she saw the large city in front of her.  
"Long time no see, Kyoto..."  
She walked off into the streets to find a taxi.  
  
After dropping off her luggage at the hotel, she began to unpack. She suddenly realized that she'd needed a new pair of high heels, and quickly undressed from her uniform to visit the nearby department store.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Oi, Kenshin! Are you ready yet?"  
"Oro? Yahiko where are my shoes?"  
Yahiko smacked Kenshin's back with a sandal, and Kenshin chased after him down the hall. It was another sunny day, and Kenshin wore his usual khakis, along with a navy sweater. Misao was in her usual tom boyish outfits, and Yahiko dashed out in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.  
"Yahiko, don't you need your jacket?"  
"NO!"  
The three of them walked down the street, chatting casually. Misao smiled at Kenshin's improvement. He was himself again, and she was satisfied with her work. Depressing Kenshins were too much to bear....  
"Oi, can we go to the department store first? I don't want them to sell out on their that new CD!"  
Kenshin and Misao walked placidly behind him as Yahiko dashed through the automatic doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Little did both Kaoru and Kenshin know that their presences were less then a mile from each other...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED~!!!!! ^________^ Thanks for reading!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
  
  
A/N: Kenshin and Kaoru are the same age in this fic.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Kaoru rotated the shoe in her hands, letting the smooth leather run through her fingers. She liked it. She set it aside in the box, and put on her old shoes.  
  
Once the shoes were paid for, she walked farther into the store in search for temporary casual wear. Skirts, suits, and high heels never satisfied her urge to move.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Yahiko, I'm so fed up with waiting for you!! Hurry up and choose!"  
"I'm trying, itachi-onna! Shut up!"  
"Why you little-"  
Kenshin tried to pacify the two raging young ones as they stood along the isles of CDs. This was probably the seventh time Yahiko was doing his 'eeny meanie miny moe' logic...and it was starting to tick Misao off REALLY bad...  
"Well, enough of this!! I'm going out to the food court for lunch! Kenshin, come with me!"  
"Ah, but Misao-dono, I can't just leave Yahiko-"  
"I'll be fine Kenshin, gosh, I'm not a kid anymore!"  
Yahiko pouted at Kenshin as he smiled a little worriedly.  
"Just shut up Yahiko-CHAN, you ought to be happy that Kenshin is worrying for you."  
"Shut up, ITACHI!" (Itachi= weasel)  
"Yahiko-CHAN."  
"ITACHI."  
"Yahiko-CHAN."  
"ITACHI."  
"Yahiko-CHAN."  
"Misao-dono, I suggest we get going."  
Misao shot Yahiko a death glare as he smirked triumphantly. The two of them walked out of the store to the food court, where Misao prepared herself to tear at any food within reach...  
  
  
  
At that time, Kaoru was glancing at her watch while waiting in line to pay for her things. 3:30.  
"Oh shoot, my laundry! I've got to go take it out!"  
She dashed out of the line to go running into another.  
  
  
Within minutes, Yahiko finally chose his CD and walked over to the register. He hummed a little tune as he walked, reading the label on its cover. Right then, he noticed a figure speeding towards him like a racecar, oblivious of the people around it. He realized it too late, and the figure came knocking into him head on at full speed. He was knocked to his feet, landing his butt on cold, hard tile. Groaning, he opened an eye to see a long, black haired woman kneeling in front of him, clutching her head as if she'd ran into a tower of brick. He frowned.  
"You should watch where you're running, BUSU."  
She looked up at him and scowled, her eyebrows furrowing above two orbs of clear blue.  
"My apologies, your MAJESTY."  
He pouted and looked away, grabbing for his CD. She stood up, brushing herself off and sighing. She outstretched her hand to him and smirked.  
"Need a hand?"  
He reluctantly accepted it, and with surprising strength he was pulled up to his feet, stumbling as he looked up at her. His height came up to her chin, her long hair tied up tightly in a ponytail behind her head. She was pretty, he had to admit, with her blue eyes and slender neck. He was too busy staring and found himself stumbling again. With two firm hands she grasped his shoulders and held him still for a second, smiling.  
"Sorry 'bout that boya. You hurt?"  
He flushed slightly and frowned, shaking his head.  
"No."  
"Good. Go ahead in line."  
She cocked her head towards the line in front of them. Despite what she did to him, he DID need to keep his manners.  
"S'ok. You go ahead."  
And suddenly, she took her hand and ruffled his hair as if she'd known him for decades. Grinning, she walked into the line.  
"Thanks."  
He frowned at his treatment, and wished he'd never given her the spot, but sighed and took his place behind her. Her back turned to him had a scent of light orchids, drifting around her. He tried hard not to lean too close to take in the amusing scent. Once she had paid for her items, she waved her hand at him without turning around as she walked out to the food court.  
"Jyaa ne."  
He turned to the cashier to pay for his CD, and when he turned back to see her go, she had already blended into the crowds of people waiting for food.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Misao hummed brightly as she sat at the table, waiting for Kenshin to bring back the tray full of steaming hot Chinese food. True, loads of MSG, but what the heck. If it was food, she'd eat it. He finally came, balancing the tray carefully as a beef and broccoli bowl weighed down one end while a mixed plate balanced out the other. He set it down gingerly, taking in the steam and scents wafting into his face as Misao drooled. She briskly stood up.  
"We need napkins."  
She rushed over to a little island in the side of the food court, humming the tune continuously. After taking a few, she spun around to head back when something caught her eye.   
  
She saw a long, black ponytail protruding out of a line coming from the deli. The person's face was hidden with all the people around her, and an expression of familiarity was painted onto Misao's face. She squinted her eyes, thinking.  
"...Kaoru?"  
After a little while of staring and squinting, she shook her head and went back to the table.  
  
  
There's no way angelic Kaoru of Paris could be out roaming the streets of Kyoto on her own...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kaoru stood in line for what seemed like an hour. All she wanted was a sandwich, and now after five minutes of waiting they tell her they just ran out of ham. Great. So she ordered a vegetarian sandwich with a few slices of salami, just for a try.  
  
So with a bag of clothing in one hand and a sandwich in the other, she started walking towards the door. The corner of her eye caused her to stop and pause, looking into the center of the many tables in the food court. Amongst all the people, a head of bright, flaming red hair blossomed like a tiger lily in a field of daisies. The many Japanese with their black hair dyed blonde looked strikingly awful, compared to the natural radiance of the red hair that caught her eye. In her mind, she was seeing Kenshin. She could feel her heart throbbing in a steady rhythm.  
  
"...Ken...shin..."  
  
She thought carefully as she stood there were her arms full. She saw the red hair eating with a girl, who was diving at her plate in front of her. No, it couldn't be him. She sighed, disheartened, and quickly stalked out the door...  
  
  
  
Kenshin suddenly paused from his food, and turned around to look behind him. Misao looked at him curiously, wiping her mouth with a napkin.  
"Himura, what's wrong?"  
He stared behind him for a few seconds, then turned back to his food, smiling at her.  
He could have sworn he just felt a jolt shake him, and a vision of two blue spheres gazing at him, with black hair flowing around it, trimming up a beautiful and familiar face.  
  
"It's nothing, Misao-dono. I just felt like someone was watching me..."  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kaoru sat nibbling her sandwich reluctantly in the lounge of her hotel with a cup of tea. She glared at the salami-stuffed bread with disgust. This was like eating liver compared to the glorious crunch of a baguette in France. She sighed as she looked out the window, thinking. Autumn leaves were falling outside.  
  
  
'Kenshin, I wonder what you're doing right now...'   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
That night, Misao spoke to Sano over the phone, discussing quietly.  
"Sano, are you certain?"  
"I can't get any more certain."  
Misao grinned.  
"They're PERFECT."  
"My point exactly. Kenshin's never act so strange before."  
Misao nodded.  
"I know. I talked to him."  
She heard Sano suddenly grow tense.  
"You didn't tell him about Jou-chan, did you?"  
"No, no, of course not."  
He relaxed.  
"Good. It'll ruin everything."  
"Ruin what?"  
"I just don't want him knowing that WE know HER."  
"Oh."  
He sighed.  
"Misao?"  
"Yea?"  
"Is he there?"  
"Yea, why?"  
"Let me talk to him."  
She frowned.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Just let me speak to him."  
Misao got out of her bed and headed to Kenshin's room. She opened the shoji doors slightly to reveal him sitting at his desk, writing intently in the lamplight.  
  
  
My Dearest Kaoru,  
  
I'm afraid I cannot hold back my shyness any further. I find myself thinking of you day by day-  
  
  
Kenshin crumpled the paper up, looking frustrated when he heard Misao's voice through the doors.  
"Himura?"  
"Oro?"  
"It's Sano."  
She handed Kenshin the phone as he stared at it, bewildered, and he gently took it from her hand, slowly bringing it up to his ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Oi, Kenshin."  
"Sano, what are you-"  
"Hey, Kenshin, we need to talk."  
"About wha-"  
"Listen to me. Get a sheet of paper and pencil."  
"Sano what-"  
"C'mon Kenshin, this is long distance! I'm broke!"  
He quickly stumbled about to find his pen and straightened the paper in front of him.  
"Okay."  
He heard Sano flipping through the pages of something on the other line.  
"Alright, let's see here...oh. Okay, write down this number."  
  
Kenshin wrote down each number slowly, making sure that he could clearly read his handwriting. After the series of numbers, Kenshin looked down at his paper.   
"Sano, what is this?"  
"It's a phone number."  
Kenshin smiled warily.  
"I know that. Who's?"  
There was a slight pause, and he heard Sano heave a sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I suggest you keep that number safe, Kenshin. It's Kaoru's cell."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Kenshin and Kaoru are the same age!! Please note!! And thanks for reading!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"You'd better keep that safe, Kenshin. It's Kaoru's cell."  
  
  
Kenshin sat there for a while, eyes gaping at the piece of torn off paper containing a series of numbers clearly written in his own handwriting. A grunt from Sano jerked him back into reality.  
"Sano...how-"  
"It's a long story."  
"But tell me. How do you know Kaoru-dono?"  
He heard Sano chuckle on the other line.  
"Kaoru-DONO? Man, Kenshin you'd better do something 'bout that dialect of yours..."  
"Sano, just answer me."  
He sighed, rather disappointed that his friend was acting so serious.  
"I see her at the airport every time she's over here in Paris. Hey, I'm a janitor, remember? But besides that, we work together in a flower shop."  
Kenshin breathed.  
So that's how he knew...  
"Thanks Sano. I...I'll give it a try..."  
He envisioned Sano giving him a few manly slaps on the back.  
"That's Kenshin for ya. Giver 'er your charm, alright?"  
His friend grinned back.  
"Right. I'll talk to you later."  
"Ciao."  
*click*  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kaoru hummed as she flipped through the remaining pages in her book. She sat peacefully in bed, her body neatly concealed in a light blue robe. She rubbed her eyes as she set her book aside, thinking of Paris and her hectic schedule. She thought of Megumi, who should by now be working in her office, busily scribbling out prescriptions for patients. Sano just might be with her, giving her a few tosses of his good looks and charm. Such a capricious freak, that good friend of hers...  
  
And then there was Kenshin...  
  
How odd it was...the way she felt when he slipped wordlessly into her head. She continued to relate back to the day when they shared that single, special embrace. So innocent, that little hug, and yet...  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself and caressed the soft, towel-like material, feeling suddenly cold. She always found herself cold...without the boy she recently discovered that she loved...  
  
Suddenly, the smooth tones of her cell began to ring, playing Beethoven's Fur Elise out of the tiny speaker. Mumbling to herself, she lazily reached out of her bed, nearly falling off, and grabbed hold of the cell as she rummaged through her bag. She gingerly opened it up and held it up to her ear, feeling the cold plastic against her skin.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kenshin felt a surge of joy and a nervous jolt mingle together as he heard the soothing voice of a young woman. His breath got cut off, unbelieving the situation he was in. It was she...  
  
"Kaoru...dono..."  
  
  
Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice. His vocal chords seem to throb through the phone line into her heart, as her free hand dropped into her lap in recognition.  
  
"Kenshin...?"  
  
He gulped quietly, and set his voice into motion.  
"Kaoru-dono, how have you been?"  
Her eyes slightly watered, but she held them back to not make things so dramatic then they needed to be.  
"Oh, Kenshin it's so good to hear from you! I-I've been-"  
She wanted to tell him that she was okay, and was doing great with her work and was enjoying it thoroughly, but not all of that was true. She wasn't okay. He wasn't here...with her...  
  
Kenshin waited, but no sound ushered from her mouth. He grew worried.  
"Kaoru-dono, what's wrong?"  
He heard her inhale some air and release it with some effort.  
"I'm...a-alright..."  
He certainly wasn't convinced.  
"Kaoru-dono, sessha isn't convinced. Please tell me what's bothering you..."  
  
She couldn't say it. For crying out loud, they've only known each other for a couple of months! How could he ever feel the same way she did?  
"Oh, it's nothing. I-I'm just tired, that's all..."  
  
He had to admit, he felt hurt. The woman he loved couldn't tell him what was on her mind. Did she not trust him? Were they not acquainted well enough?  
"Kaoru-dono, I know we've only known each other for a few months but..."  
He paused, thinking of what to say.  
"But, really, if there is anything that you need to tell someone to relieve you of hardships, I'll be right here..."  
It took some effort to say it, but he was pleased with his words.  
  
Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to say it. She wanted to tell him. But she was going too fast! He might even push her away at the rapid speed she was going...  
"I-I...thanks...Kenshin... I want...I want to tell you..."  
He felt his own heart beat quicken. What was she going to say? What was she trying to tell him?  
"I want to ask you, actually..."  
"Yes?"  
"D-do...you ever think of me?"  
  
Kaoru gasped at her question. It was too obvious! She was revealing too much of herself to him! That must have been her greatest mistake in her own archive. Her eyes closed tightly.  
"Oh, I mean...I didn't..."  
She felt herself be silently interrupted by the presence of his voice. It was cool, calm, and steady.  
"Kaoru-dono, don't be embarrassed."   
She seemed to relax at her words. Had he not take it the wrong way?  
  
She sensed an innocent smile from the other end of the line.  
  
"I think of you...a lot..."  
  
She felt her cheeks burn at those words. She bowed her head a little bit.  
"Okay..."  
"Is there anything else Kaoru-dono would like to ask me?"  
She smiled. She could feel him grinning.  
"You're such a kidder Kenshin. No, that's all I wanted to know, thank you."  
"In that case, I have a question for you..."  
"Yes?"  
"What about me? Do you ever think about your loveable little red-headed friend?"  
She laughed. She couldn't help it. His charm was like a cure to everything. The tension between them seemed to subside as their laughter filled each other's speakers.  
"Of course I do, silly. I can't help it...for some reason..."  
"Same here."  
There was a little romantic pause between them, as if they were exchanging something personal through telepathy.   
  
Just a romantic moment.  
  
  
"Um, Kaoru-dono, if you hear about a short, red-headed kendoists on the side of the street bankrupt, remember it's me, ok?"  
She squinted an eye in confusion.  
"Eh? Why?"  
"I'm afraid my phone bill is getting jacked up at...a rapid rate, let's say..."  
She chuckled.  
"Oh alright. I hope we talk again..."  
"Yea, I hope so too."  
"Okay."  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
"Mm?"  
"I miss you."  
She blushed.  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
And with that he cut the line, leaving Kaoru feeling joyous and disappointed at the same time. Right when thoughts of him are wandering in her head, he calls.   
'Seriously,' she thought. 'I swear, there must be something in between us...'  
  
***  
  
Kenshin held the phone in his hand, staring at it with wide eyes, still disbelieving the sound of the voice he'd been longing to hear that he'd heard not but a few seconds ago...  
"Kaor-"  
"HIMURA!!"  
He jumped and looked to the door. Misao was standing there, grinning like a mad man who'd won the lottery.  
"Done?"  
He nodded and handed the phone to her.  
"Well?"  
He looked at her with questionable eyes.  
"What?"  
"What did she say?"  
Her grin stretched even wider.  
She couldn't help noticing the furious blush that washed over his face like a tsunami. His eyes bulged like a pair of eggs jolting out of his sockets.  
"M-MIISAO-DONO, Y-OU-"  
"Heeheeheee."  
She waved the phone at him and ran back to her room for a good night's sleep...and for some serious thinking to do, as if she'd been reading an engrossing book and was wondering what was about to happen next...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kaoru flew back to Paris that day, assisting passengers the same way she'd been doing for nearly a year now. Back into the streets, she used her cell phone to contact a nearby friend, and headed immediately to her house...  
  
  
"Kaoru-chan!! Oh my, how wonderful you look!"  
Kaoru smiled as the woman opened the door, welcoming her warmly into a small brick house with smoke soaring from the chimney. It felt wonderful to see familiar faces again.  
"Tae-san, you look so well!"  
"Ah, no better then you my dear. Go ahead and drop your stuff off in the room to your right upstairs, and make yourself at home."  
Tae went shuffling into the kitchen to make tea as Kaoru rushed up to her room and threw off her uniform. She replaced it with a casual outfit and ran downstairs, only to be thrown backwards by a pair of short arms lunging themselves into her in a tight embrace.  
"Kaoru-san!!"  
Kaoru hugged the little girl, grinning as they walked to the table in the same position.  
"My, Tsubame-chan, you've grown!"  
Tae smiled warmly at the two of them as she served fruit tarts along with the tea.   
"How is Japan? Is it getting cold there as well?"  
Kaoru nodded as she sipped her tea.  
"Yes. I got in contact with your twin, Tae-san. The Akabeko is going quite well. Still in good business."  
Tae nodded in approval. A year ago, Tae had decided to change environments for a while, and chose Paris as her destination. She left her twin in charge of Akabeko, and came here with Tsubame-chan to open a small bakery. Even here, business was like a slice of pie for Tae. Customers seemed to come by the thousands every week.  
"I assume everyone is well?"  
She nodded.  
Tea time went past splendidly as they shared stories. Tae finished her tea first, and related her some surprising news.  
"Kaoru-chan, while you're here, we're also going to have another guest to stay with us. He will be staying in the room next to yours. He's very quiet. Will that be alright with you?"  
"Oh, most certainly!"  
  
Right then, the sound of the door opening reached their ears. Tae looked behind her.  
"Oh, and there he is now! Come on up young man!"  
The sound of leather boots thumping down the wooden hallway made Kaoru turn. Tsubame seemed to shrink into the corner, her hand to her mouth as she stared up at him.  
  
A tall man stood before them. He wore a black trench coat, with his hands in his pockets and the collar covering his mouth. Thin slits were his eyes, revealing a shade of dark gray from beneath. His hand lowered his round, purple sunglasses down his nose. His hair was utterly white.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okaerinasai, Enishi-san."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mini note: Okaerinasai=Welcome home.  
  
Thus ends chapter 9! TO BE CONTINUED... 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: WAAAAAI!! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! Of course, this is my first romance fic, and I'm glad it's going better then I was hoping! ^___^ Thank you!! And alas, will Enishi become a wall between two lovers? Ah, continue reading...   
  
Mini note: Kenshin and Kaoru are the SAME AGE!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Okaerinasai, Enishi-san."  
  
  
He nodded to Tae and seated himself across from Kaoru without averting his gaze. She softened her eyes and smiled as if meeting for the first time. But Tae couldn't help sensing the tension, and strove to ease it up.  
"Oh, Enishi-san you must be boiling in that coat! Here, let me take it for you, and go make yourself comfortable in your room-"  
As she outstretched her arms to take his coat, he shook his head and motioned her to stop. And giving one last glance at Kaoru, he stood up and slumbered upstairs. Throughout all this, Tsubame couldn't help but tremble in the corner, her hand still covering her mouth in nervousness. Kaoru patted her back and allowed her to lean on her shoulder, questioning her what was wrong and that Enishi meant no harm. Tae sighed as she poured more tea.  
  
"He's a very quiet one. I'm sure you'll figure that out yourself, Kaoru-chan."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kaoru found him sitting on his bed, slouching as he stared out the window wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants and revealing his bare chest. A towel hung limp around his neck.  
"Enishi-kun."  
He slowly turned, looking into her blue eyes as she sat across from him on the bed. She smiled at him and gently spoke.  
"Konnichiwa Enishi-kun. Long time no see." (Konnichiwa=hello)  
He lowered his eyes and didn't respond. Kaoru tilted her head to look into his eyes once more.  
"Enishi-kun, there is nothing to be embarrassed of."  
He suddenly turned to her with a startled expression, showing slight despair and anger as she stared directly at him. For the first time in five years, he heard his voice.  
"Why did you leave me, Kaoru?"  
She remained silent. She gently took his hand in both of hers, and gently caressed it. She felt him flinch at the contact.  
"Enishi-kun, I didn't leave you. And I know that you understand that. I had to leave."  
"For what? What did I do wrong? Where was I mistaken?"  
She held his hand in a stronger hold.  
"Listen to me. You grew fond of me over a number of years, and I knew. You cared for me with a passion, and I affectionately treated you the same way."  
His eyes suddenly looked desperate.  
"But why? If you had no emotions for me, then why did you give me back what I gave you?"  
She gripped his hand and brought it to her cheek.  
"Because my intentions were different from yours, Enishi."  
He stared at her in silence.   
  
It was true. Enishi had known Kaoru since their years in college. Despite his busy schedule, he had remained loyal to Kaoru and without fail, left some time to visit her daily. Kaoru knew this, and took him in as a wonderful friend and companion. And yet, after graduation Enishi had confessed his emotions before her, and she was left in a feeling of confusion. He had hoped in all the years that they may remain side by side, but Kaoru soon became orphaned after the death of her parents. He offered her shelter, and she accepted, but it didn't last. Within two months, she found work as a stewardess, and soon left the house as a full grown, independent woman.  
  
"I thought you loved me."  
She looked at him, wide eyed. But soon her lashes lowered as she closed them.  
"I loved you as any sister would have treasured her brother."  
  
"But what about me?"  
  
Their eyes met. Sorrow was written on his face.  
"You may have loved me as a sister, but what about me who had emotions towards you and waited years of endurance before revealing them? Then what?"  
She looked back at him with eyes of apology...and sympathy.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
With that she stood and left the room, leaving him to clench his fists and scowl at the place where she had been sitting earlier.  
  
***  
  
  
Dear Kaoru,  
  
I'm afraid calling is a bit too costly, considering how poor and measly I am financially. So, here I am writing a letter with a brand new ballpoint pen (after having my last one for two years) and a piece of printer paper. I'm afraid my hosts of this house are on the verge of being broke, as am I. *laughs* I wonder how long it will last with at least seven of us here...  
  
I am expected to fly back to Tokyo soon. Actually, I'm going back the day after tomorrow. But may I tell you now, wherever I go, I treasure our new friendship and thoughts of you every day. Did that sound too sappy? I'm awfully sorry if it did. Call me Mr. Kendo-freak, but I'm absolutely not a poet...not to mention romantic.  
  
I miss you so much it hurts,  
  
Kenshin  
  
  
***  
  
  
Enishi gazed at the little picture frame in his hands as the moonlight shone benignly upon the glass surface. Tears built up in his eyes, dropping upon the faces of two people in the picture. Both faces laughed up at him, a beautiful woman of 20, and a little boy next to her at the age of 12.  
"Neh-san..." (Neh-san=sister)  
He cradled the photo in his arms as he continued to cry, lowering his head to stifle his sobs.  
"Neh-san, what do I do? After all I've lost, what do I do? Tomoe neh-san..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Himuraa~!!!"  
"Misao-dono, I'm over here!"  
Misao rushed outside and looked around for the red haired guy. No Kenshin.  
"Where?!"  
"HERE!"  
Kenshin waved at her from the roof with a hammer. His sleeves were rolled up, and beads of sweat covered his brow. She waved the phone at him from the ground.  
"PHONE!! IT'S SOME WOMAN!!"  
His heart lurched. Kaoru? He leapt from the roof and gladly accepted the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Why, Himura-san! How young you sound! Could it be my phone?"  
He sweat dropped.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm sure it must be cold out there! That young lady told me it was snowing! Why on earth are you out on the roof?!"  
The voice of the woman was unfamiliar. Definitely not Kaoru.  
"I actually promised Okina-dono that I'd fix his roof, but I'm sorry, who is this?"  
"Himura-san, this is Tae!!"  
His eyes widened in recognition, and a smile crept up his lips.  
"Tae-dono! It's been so long! How are you?"  
"Oh, there are far more important things I need to discuss with you! I heard that you now have quite an interest in a specific someone, Himura-san."  
"ORO, TAE-DONO WHERE DID YOU-"  
"I even know who it happens to be! Of course, I'm sure Kaoru would appreciate it if I told her..."  
"AAAAH, TAE-DONO WHY ARE YOU-"  
Misao gave him an odd 'what-the-hell?' look as he blushed brightly again for the second time, and began tearing at his hair with frantic looks. She had a hunch that they were talking about his 'love life' and giggled as she flipped through a magazine.  
"Himura-san, you can't hide these from me! You expect to keep me from gossip?"  
"Ah, no! But...but how?!"  
"Oh, relations my dear, it travels by mouth."  
He slumped down to sit as he tried to rub away the redness from his face. From the other end of the line, Tae was enjoying herself immensely.  
"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"  
  
  
After much talk, Tae finally bid Kenshin good-bye and 'good luck' and hung up the phone. She hadn't noticed Enishi coming to the table as she'd talked. He listened to the conversation intently. He took in the words 'you', 'interest', and 'Kaoru'. He looked at Tae who was busily wiping the table in front of him. He clearly knew what was going on.  
"Tae-san..."  
She looked at him, surprised that he had spoken.  
"Hai?" (Hai=yes)  
"Who was that?"  
She smiled.  
"The person on the phone? That would be Himura-san. I used to know him quite well when I lived in Tokyo."  
He didn't pay any heed to any of her chatter about her meeting him.   
  
  
  
This Himura whats-his-face was attracted to Kaoru, and after all that he'd lost, he wasn't going to let anyone take anything that he had affection for.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kaoru hiked up the steep hill, gazing at the surrounding trees as the sun flooded through the leaves above her.  
"Just like the day with Kenshin..."  
She stopped at the entrance to the little clearing, and a wave of sadness came over her. In front of the boulder, she saw herself sitting there, leaning against it with Kenshin by her side. She blinked, and the image faded. Sighing, she walked to the spot where she had seen herself and sat down, leaning against the boulder as she had done before. She gazed up.   
The same trees.  
The same sunlight.  
The same birds.  
The same earth.  
The same boulder.  
She looked to her left.  
  
No Kenshin.  
  
Looking away, she looked to the ground, drowning in a dejected emotion. She felt her hands come in contact with drops of water, glistening as they fell. No rain came forth from the sky. It was her own tears.  
  
Kaoru then cried to her heart's content. Letting out all that she longed for.  
  
  
Letting it out for the person she loved.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
What'll happen? Ah, well...here's where the plot grows interesting...^^ 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all your reviews everyone!! We're not QUITE at the climax yet...but keep on looking forward to it, for those who are! ^__^'' Hang on tight for just a few more chapters...but for now, enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
*~Paris, France~*  
  
  
"Kaoru-san, why won't you tell me?"  
Kaoru smiled down at Tsubame, blushing as the little girl posed her so many questions. She wasn't surprised, since these were her first few years in the teen life anyway...  
"I KNOW you have interest in someone!! Kaoru-san, please?!"  
She sighed as she stirred the batter with the wooden spoon. A kerchief was neatly tied above her head, her light blue shirt rolled up at the sleeves, and a crisp white apron with wooden buttons lining her body up to her knees with a bow tied tightly behind her. She giggled as the girl pouted.  
"You're starting to grow just like Tae, Tsubame-chan. To think you were so quiet back then..."  
Tsubame grinned and latched herself onto Kaoru's arm.  
"Oooh, I wonder if it's Himura-san!"  
She stopped abruptly, nearly dropping the bowl she'd been cradling as her hand stopped frozen while clutching to the wooden spoon.  
"Himura-san? You mean Kenshin?"  
The girl nodded and seemed delighted at the startled expression on the young woman's face, a tint of magenta blush caressing themselves on her cheeks.  
"You know Kenshin? How do you-"  
"Tae has known him for years! He used to make frequent visits to the Akabeko."  
She sighed and proceeded to stir the batter.   
"I see..."  
  
She didn't mind that Tae knew who he was...just if she found out she was in love with him, she had a bad hunch that some serious gossip was about to happen...  
  
  
***  
  
That night, Tae sat on her bed with Tsubame by her side while they quietly discussed.  
"Tae-san, aren't you going to try set Kaoru and Kenshin up?"  
The woman shook her head as she undid the bun in her hair.  
"These are things that young people need to unwind themselves, Tsubame-chan. Of course, I'd be more than happy to do so, but I think this time I might want to back off."  
The girl looked at her curiously.  
"But they're across the ocean!! They'll never meet!"  
She gave a small wink at her bewildered expression as the older woman crawled into bed.  
"Of course, that's something I'll obviously help out with. But she will never know that I am trying to bring them together. Secret, okay?"  
Tsubame nodded, and joined Tae for a restful night.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Megumi was exhausted. Her shoes lay carelessly sprawled out on the floor, her lab coat draped over a chair, and she herself stretched out on her couch, half asleep. She groaned as she heard a knock at the door. She stumbled to her feet, her vision blurring as she clasped the doorknob and opened it.   
  
Sano stood there, surprised at the mess she was in. Her hair drooped over her shoulders in tangles, her lipstick almost licked off completely, and her eyes half closed as she stood squinting at him.  
"Sano...?"  
"Megumi, what have you been up to? Drinking?"  
She gave him a glare, and motioned him to come inside. He stepped in, but as soon as she began shutting the door, she collapsed onto the floor, her hand still clutching the doorknob.   
"Megumi, oi, MEGUMI!"  
He bent down and shook her, taking her in his arms and gently whispering in her ear.  
"C'mon girl, work with me here..."  
He lifted her with both arms and stalked over to the couch, laying her down gently as her eyelashes fluttered. She couldn't even open them from fatigue. He sat down on the edge and looked down at her, seeing how hard she had worked after weeks of work with little sleep.   
"Such a workaholic..."  
He went to the kitchen to fetch some medicine, not finding it difficult at all for her being so organized, even at such a state... With a glass of water, he went to her side again and brought his hand containing the pill close to her mouth.  
"Open up, Megumi."  
She couldn't hear him. She was so tired, she didn't even bother anymore. Frowning, he looked down at the pill, and almost unhesitantly plopped it in his mouth. He took in a sip of water, and without warning forced his mouth against hers, his fingers at the sides of their mouths so water won't spill. It was so unexpected that her eyes flew open, being greeted by the sight of Sano bending over her with the mouth-to-mouth treatment. He didn't withdraw until she swallowed, and with some force she managed to get it down, and she felt their mouths part. He wiped it carelessly, rubbing off some of the lipstick that had rubbed onto his lips. She sat up, her hand to hers as she gazed at him, wide eyed. He grinned at her.  
"That's what you get for not drinkin' what you need, missy."  
She couldn't help smiling, and she was laughing before she knew it. That one moment was so awkward, their mouths touching and her throat desperately reaching for the pill. But at the same time, it had been so wonderful, so sweet and tasteful...and she felt it again. His lips caressed hers as her laughter was silenced. His hand reached up to cup her cheek gently, and as if by reflex her hand rose as well, sliding her hand through his hair, slightly pushing his head towards her for more pressure. The sugariness ceased then, his mouth savoring its taste before drawing away. With his strong arms, she felt herself being laid back down across the couch, and he draped a blanket over the length of her body before realizing how intently she was staring at him, with shock.  
"What?"  
Her eyes softened, and she snuggled deeper into the covers. He could sense the curving of her lips from beneath the warm cotton. Her eyes closed with a flutter as she spoke.  
"I didn't imagine how you could be so nice."  
He raised his eyebrows, but nonetheless he pushed back her bangs and pecked her forehead before switching off the light.   
"Oyasumi, kitsune-onna." (Goodnight, fox-woman)  
"Oyasumi, rooster head."  
He quietly smiled to himself in the dark, and swiftly departed into the dark streets.  
  
  
***  
  
  
*~Kyoto, Japan~*  
  
  
  
Misao walked quietly, staring down at the stones that she walked upon as the remaining of the autumn leaves bade farewell from beneath the new snow. The tall presence of Aoshi beside her continued to trigger her heartbeat, her cheeks tinting pink beneath the thick scarf she wore. He didn't notice, since his gaze looked outwards towards the view in front of them. He stopped, breathing slowly as if in meditation. There was absolute silence.  
"Misao."  
She looked up from her dreaming.  
"Yes?"  
Curiosity was blended in his eyes as he turned to her, his expression unchanged.  
"Who is it you care for?"  
She was taken quite aback. Cared for? For that she only had one answer...but...  
"Why I-I...I care for everyone Aoshi-sama. I mean there's Okina, a-and there's Omasu, and Himura and-"  
His gloved hand suddenly made a sweeping movement, noiselessly rising and resting itself on Misao's lips. She stared at him wide eyed as she breathed in the scent of the damp leather glove.  
"Misao, I mean exceptionally. Who is it that you care for? Or are there none?"  
She tired to speak, but a great doubt in her mind didn't allow her tongue to budge. Her throat grew clogged, and she couldn't talk until she thought of something different to say.  
"I-I'd like to ask Aoshi-sama what he thinks as well..."  
She raised her eyes to look at him, a slight look of plea in her eyes, a look of longing. And then for the first time, she witnessed something that melted her heart.  
Her thoughts rambled.  
'No, he can't be...'  
But her blue eyes did not deceive her. Beneath the thick wool of black, the man known for his personality of an icicle...  
  
  
...was blushing...  
  
  
She looked at him with awe.  
"A-Aoshi...sama...?"  
He began to come closer, step by step with his black boots thumping on the rocks beneath. They were no more than a foot away from one another, and he looked down at her with true, sincere eyes that showed so much emotion, Misao herself felt like she'd burst. She couldn't prevent the blood rushing to her face. He spoke.  
"There are many in need for the care of others. But I..."  
He paused, taking a moment to breathe.  
"But I, the person who I care for..."  
His gloved hand reached up a second time, and gently tucked its fingers beneath her chin. Her heart throbbed as he bent down slightly, and gazed directly into her face.  
  
"...is you."  
  
  
***  
  
  
*~Paris, France~*  
  
  
Deep in the late hours of night, the delicate sounds of pen scribbling on paper could be heard trickling out of Kaoru's room. She sat at her desk, her hand diligently moving from left to write along the lines of her paper.  
  
  
Dear Kenshin,  
  
Another cold winter night, and I'm sitting here with thoughts of a beautiful Japan with a mug of hot apple cider steaming beside me. I sometimes wonder if it would be any warmer if you were here with me-  
  
  
She frowned, and scribbled it out. Sighing, she crumpled up the paper and tossed it behind her. She heard a soft thud and turned around, only to see Enishi standing behind her, his purple eyes staring emotionlessly down at her with the piece of crumpled paper in his hand.  
"Enishi..."  
He wordlessly opened the piece of paper, and read its contents. He immediately crumpled it up again, chucking it into the trashcan.  
"Kenshin...is that whom you've grown fond of?"  
She blushed and didn't respond. She rose from her desk and sat on her bed, the collar of her over sized t-shirt slightly exposing her shoulder. He stood there, gazing at her, until he came to sit beside her. He whispered.  
"I still don't understand..."  
She turned to him, a hint of anger and mingled in her voice.  
"There's nothing to understand. I don't-"  
Before she knew it, his arms locked themselves around her waist, hugging her to him. She stood, resisting, but he only stood with her in his tight embrace.  
"Kaoru, you know how I already lost someone..."  
She fell silent, and stopped her struggling. She felt his hands stroke her back gently as he spoke.  
"I lost my sister once...I'm not gonna lose another whom I love..."  
"But it's pointless."  
She pushed him slightly away so she could look at him.  
"It's pointless if that person does not love you back..."  
His face leaned forward.  
"That doesn't matter..."  
Her struggles suddenly began all over again, but his hold only grew tighter. She gave a hard thrust, but he seized that opportunity to forcefully push her against him even harder, this time his hand to her face so that it guided his eager mouth to her lips. Inside of her, she suddenly screamed...not for help, but for Kenshin. Then it happened.  
  
  
With a loud slap, her palm came in contact with his cheek, his face abruptly forced sideways as his arms loosened his grasp. She stumbled backwards, panting, her hand clutching at her heart.   
  
  
Time seemed to freeze...  
  
  
Kaoru was struck by reality. She cried aloud and immediately lunged herself at the frozen form of Enishi, his hand to his cheek in shock. She hugged him and buried her face into his shirt, tears pouring out of her orbs of blue like rain.  
"Enishi...I-I..."  
Her body shook as she sobbed, shaking her head in disbelief.  
"I'm so sorry...I didn't want to..."  
She looked up at him, and tenderly rubbed his red cheek. His face looked back at her with distress. She said to him gently.  
"I didn't want to...but I wanted you to understand...please..."  
  
  
He lowered his head as if in defeat and muttered.  
"I will not lose...not after I've lost so much..."  
He spun around and ran out the door, not bothering to grab his coat as he slammed the front door behind him.  
  
  
Back in the room, Kaoru's tears fell to the ground like the endless flow of rain. Her sorrow and sympathy was greater than any...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Enishi, I'm so sorry..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
What'll happen? Will this end as KxK after all...? O_o Nihahaha, that you shall see...soon... 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Aaaah, sorry for the long wait! Read on, and enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Kaoru remained silent as she leaned on the bed post, her lashes fluttering as pictures of a red cheek on the pale face of a man. Why? Why did she need to do that?  
"Kaoru...you stupid..."  
She wiped away the last tear from her eye, slowly slipped out from beneath the covers to prepare for another day.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Himura-san, your voice always seems to change every time I call..."  
Kenshin sighed warily as he changed hands in holding the phone to his ear. This woman could talk for ages without getting to the entire purpose of the call...  
"Tae-san, I understand, but... what are you trying to tell me?"  
"Oh, it's nothing really. Am I bothering you?"  
He slid his hand through his hair. She WAS.   
"No. But Tae, listen to me."  
She fell silent.  
"I'm smart enough to know that you wouldn't spend two dollars per minute on a long-distance phone call when you've got a bakery to run at 5 o'clock AM and take Tsubame-chan to school JUST to give me a unpurposeful phone call. Correct?"  
She sighed heavily in defeat on the other end of the line. He smirked in triumph.  
"Well?"  
She took a deep breath and spoke.  
"It's about Kaoru-chan..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
He'd stalked through the alleys between every building he knew. Word spread around from mouth to mouth and he let it flow into his ears eagerly. No one dared to test his determination.  
"Himura Kenshin; Age 28, three time world-wide kendo tournament champion..."  
His gloved hands flipped through the received papers. His eyes didn't deceive him in a single word he read.  
"Current location, Kyoto, Japan. Cell phone number..."  
After a long series of info, he neatly folded the needed pages and tucked them safely in his back pocket. His lavender slit eyes glowed through the shadows, and glaced off the sunlight as his head turned at an angle.  
"So it begins..."  
  
In the little room consumed in darkness, the man of a pale face pulled out a pen from his desk, his right hand groping for a piece of paper. The pen clicked, and he diligently began to write.  
  
  
  
Kaoru-  
  
I no longer care for the many presences of people around me, nor do I care for the existence of this earth. If only the soft upward curve of your lips could open a window in this dark window of mine, only then would I leave all to be.  
But I now know that this honor needs to be earned, earned by these hands. No one will prevent me from this chance.  
  
If now only you could see how much I adore you...  
  
-Enishi  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
"Himura-san, Kaoru-chan isn't well."  
"Isn't well? Is she sick?"  
"No, she seems to be emotionally depressed. Since this morning..."  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"This morning? Perhaps something went wrong last night...?"  
"Perhaps... I do recall hearing some noise from her room last night."  
He listened to her words intently.  
"I heard her gently scolding someone...and the voice of a man..."  
"Who?"  
"It would probably be the young man who is also staying with us."  
A twinge of worry, anger, and jealousy raced through his mind, but subsided.  
"Who is he?"  
"Yukishiro Enishi."  
  
  
The world fell silent...  
  
  
"...what...?"  
"Himura-san? Are you alright?"  
"Tae-san, are you sure that's his name?"  
"Yes, of course! Why-"  
"Tae-san, is Kaoru there? Let me talk to her-"  
"But she just left for work..."  
He gritted his teeth. He could feel sweat forming at his brow.  
"Tell her to call me as soon as she arrives home. Please."  
"A-Alright, Himura-san. Do take care..."  
"I will. Good-bye."  
"Good-bye."  
  
His hands supported his head as it hung limp, his eyes closed tightly as fear ran through him.  
  
  
Yukishiro Enishi. Ex serial killer, and the man who nearly murdered him...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Five years ago, there was a time when Kenshin had helped out with the police department of Tokyo for several crimes, back when there were many. There was one report of serial killer, Yukishiro Enishi, that had rumors spread saying that he snuck into one of the government's parties being held at a hotel. Within minutes he'd gone mad, slaying all within his reach. As Kenshin and the police arrived, they realized they'd been too late.  
  
Some were in the corner, still alive but tense and nervous. Kenshin approached him, but in a flash, the crazed Enishi lunged at him, swinging his blade right down the center when time stopped at the shrill piercing of a scream. The image was still embedded in the far corners of his mind.  
  
  
Enishi hadn't imagined in all his life that his beloved sister, Yukishiro Tomoe, would come for him. She'd heard the news of his killing, and was immediately driven to the hotel. And as she entered the dining hall, she threw herself between the shocked faces of a young Kenshin, and her beloved little brother.  
He'd cried aloud as he dropped his blade, cradling the small, bleeding body, burying his face into her as tears mingled with her blood. He called her name over and over, only to be responded with a silent, satisfied smile before death took away her last breath.  
  
Yukishiro Tomoe. The beautiful woman who taught her brother, whom she loved in all the world, the most valuable lesson for many years to come.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kaoru reached home in troubled thoughts, worried sick over all she'd caused. She dropped her bags beside her bed, her small hands unbuttoning her blouse of her uniform when she saw the light from the window shining on a piece of paper on her desk.  
  
She took it gently in her hands, trembling at the words she read. Her hand came to her mouth, covering it protectively as she began to breath heavily, harder and harder.  
"Enishi..."  
  
Looking down, she saw a lovely white lily, leaning against two of its delicate petals. She took it in her hands, smelling it, shaking still. But as she turned, she stepped on something. She bent down to pick up a piece of paper, neatly folded. Her fingers opened it slowly.  
  
  
  
"Himura Kenshin; Age 28, three time world-wide kendo tournament champion..."  
  
  
She gasped, the lily falling to the floor in a soft touch of petals. Her eyes fell upon it, her hands coming to her head in horrified realization.   
  
  
  
White. The sign of death.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kenshin...!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Aaaaaaaah, another cliffhanger!! Don't kill me!! *dodges tomatos* 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Watsuki Nobuhiro is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Alright, ALRIGHT! Enough tomatos! @_@ Ladies and gentlemen, you are now exactly ONE CHAPTER behind the ultimate CLIMAX chapter! So bear with me, read this chapter and it'll lead you to...THE CLIMAX. So enjoy, and keep your eyes open for the next chap!!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
She stood there in shock. She didn't know what to do. The words that had flowed from her mouth so easily the night before, had triggered the happening of a murder.  
  
"Kenshin...no, not...Kenshin..."  
  
She didn't waste any time. She hastily rubbed away her tears, throwing off her uniform and pulling on a sweater along with a pair of jeans. She threw away her knee highs and pulled on a pair of socks. She grabbed her wallet and in a flash, she was out the door.  
  
  
Tae heard her dashing down the stairs, her feet nearly off the floor in such haste. She came to the door as Kaoru bent down to pull on her sneakers.  
"Kaoru-chan, what's the rush? Are you not going to have tea?"  
She suddenly stood, and looked her directly in the eye. Tae suddenly found the girl hugging her tightly, and she sensed tears out of her eyes.  
"Tae-san, thank you for everything. Take care of Tsubame if I-"  
She didn't finish her sentence. She sped off the sidewalk without another word. Tae rushed down the porch and looked on after the back of the young girl, racing away.  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
Realization suddenly hit her. Had something gone wrong? What was she planning to do?  
  
"Kaoru-chan...Kaoru...KAORU...!!!!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kenshin restlessly waited for someone to pick up on the other end of the line. The phone had been ringing for a while.  
"Hello?"  
He finally heard the bass voice of Sano.  
"Sano! I'm so glad I caught you!"  
"Kenshin? What the-"  
"Sano, I don't have much time. Where is Kaoru?"  
Sano couldn't find any words to say to his friend. What did he mean, where is Kaoru?  
"Kaoru? Dude, why are you asking-"  
"You don't know? Sano, please don't tell me you don't know..."  
"Kenshin, slow down. What's going on?"  
"I need to talk to her. I heard some rather bewildering news..."  
"What? What's going on with Jou-chan?"  
Kenshin paused to take a breath.   
"Sano, Yukishiro Enishi is living with Tae...and Kaoru."  
He felt the voice on the other end inhale sharply.  
"We're in a deep load of shit..."  
"No kidding."  
"Kenshin, why didn't you call Tae? She would've known."  
"I wanted to, but the last time I spoke with her, she was out at work. She should be home by now, but I don't have her number!"  
"What about Kaoru's cell?"  
"She hasn't been picking up!"  
He could hear Sano flipping through his phone book.  
"I've got Tae's right here. I'll give her call, and I'll call you back."  
"Sano, I can call her myself-"  
"Kenshin, you've gotta find out about Yukishiro. I'll call you back."  
  
With that, he cut the line, and the ring of the dial tone continued to sound in Kenshin's ears.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Enishi sat in his dark room, the metal of his blade scratching against the rock. Slowly, it sharpened. He thought out his plan as he rubbed the edge.  
  
He knew he had no need to journey to Kyoto. If his plan had worked, then all should be taking place quite well, even now. His bait was sure to be successful. He never smiled at his clever thoughts. Only mourned even more for the love of Kaoru.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Megumi woke to the sound of someone pounding urgently on her door of her apartment. She walked over, her mug of coffee still in hand, and cautiously opened the door. She was surprised at what greeted her.  
"Kaoru...?"  
She jumped at her, her arms embracing the woman who she considered as a sister for many years. Her sobs echoed throughout the room. Megumi gently placed an arm around her shoulders, and guided her to the couch where she dried the girl's eyes.  
"Kaoru, what's wrong?"  
Her lashes finally opened to her, and the orbs of blue released more tears.  
"Megumi-san, it's all my fault...I-I..."  
She quieted down a little after much patting and hugging. She cleared her throat and began.  
"Megumi, Kenshin's in danger..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Sano, what did she say?"  
He didn't respond. Kenshin begged urgently.  
"Sano, please..."  
"Kenshin...she left the house."  
"What?"  
"She's gone, Kenshin. Tae can't find her. She was sobbing so hard, it was hard to interpret what she was saying."  
"Tell me."  
"She said something like...like Jou-chan was..."  
He patiently waited for his friend to get a hold of himself.  
"...she said Kaoru was preparing herself to die."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Kaoru, are you sure about this?"  
The girl nodded. She pulled out the sheets of paper and the white lily from her purse. Megumi couldn't agree any better then what Kaoru had predicted. Yukishiro Enishi was planning Kenshin's murder.  
Kaoru bowed her head, and remained silent as she let her bangs cover her eyes. Megumi tilted her head and placed her hand on her knee.  
"Kaoru?"  
She saw her lips move, but no sound came forth.  
"What?"  
Kaoru looked up, a new looked embedded in her eyes. A look of determination.  
"I'm going to stop Enishi."  
Megumi's brown eyes widened.  
"Kaoru...have you gone nuts?"  
"Megumi, that's what I originally came here to tell you."  
The woman shook her head in disbelief. She grabbed the girl's arm desperately.  
"Kaoru, I'm not letting you go."  
Kaoru took her hand and covered Megumi's. She smiled at her benignly.  
"People need to mend the wounds that they caused, Megumi."  
"Well, you just take too much responsibility."  
She squeezed her hand one last time before standing up. She began to head for the door with she felt her hand on her arm again.  
"Megumi..."  
The female doctor didn't let anyone see her tears. She turned her head away.  
"It's not your fault that he fell in love with you."  
"But it's my fault that I didn't accept him, and that he still swims in sorrow to cause more evil."  
  
She felt Kaoru slip out of her grasp, and she could picture her pausing before the doorway.  
  
"Arigatou, Megumi...for everything."  
  
  
Megumi collapsed onto the floor, her knees giving way. She looked up in hopes to see her friend, her best friend, standing there at the doorway smiling at her.   
  
She was greeted with an empty, heartless open door.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Misao thrust open the door to Kenshin's room. It was entirely trashed with clothes and underwear. Kenshin was among the rubble, hunching over a large bag already containing some clothes.  
"Himura..."  
He looked up from his work as she looked down at him, expressions of slight worry and sadness in her face.  
"Is it true you're going to fight Enishi?"  
He looked away and continued on with his packing.  
"It needs to be done, Misao."  
"Let me come with you."  
He stopped again, his eyes closing.  
"Himura, please. It's for Kaoru, isn't it? I want to help-"  
He stood up with his bag, and walked past Misao without another word. She followed him down the hallway.  
"Himura...do you not trust me?"  
The padding of his footsteps stopped. He spoke without turning his head.  
"It's not a matter of trust, Misao-dono."  
He turned slightly to meet her gaze.  
"It's about taking responsibility, me alone for the sake of a loved one."  
He walked to the main gate, with Okina and the team of the Aoiya looking on.   
  
  
Aoshi stood at the door, watching him with the usual cold eyes. He bowed his head to Kenshin, possibly in respect. He nodded back in response, and he walked away into the mist.  
Misao let the breath of air float around her as she whispered.  
"Don't let her down, Himura. For her sake, don't let her down."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Enishi looked at the clock on his wall. The only one he had.  
'If all is well, Himura is out of the house. The plane ride takes 14 hours. Soon. He will come soon.'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kaoru sat at the table at the cafe along la rue. The trees had grown bare, with no golden leaves to shed any further. The sky looked as if its new tears of white would drip any time soon, but it fought its sadness. In her hands she cradled her cell phone.  
  
She longed to hear his voice.  
  
She held the phone close to her heart as she sat.  
"Kenshin..."  
  
The phone began to ring.  
  
Her heart thumping, she looked at it, and her thumb pressed the button to answer. She guided it up to her ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Jou-chan?"  
She breathed. It was a familiar voice.   
  
  
But not Kenshin.  
  
  
"Sano...?"  
"Jou-chan, where are you?"  
"I'm outside the cafe."  
"What are you doing there? It's closed by now, and there's no one in the streets!"  
"I know."  
Sano knew by this time that Tae's words were partially right.  
  
He was willing to bet Kaoru was at the point where she was going to risk her life in any emergency situation.  
  
"Jou-chan, talk to me."  
She paused, but spoke.  
"It's my fault, Sano."  
"..."  
"If I lose him, I don't know what I'd do. And if the cause is to be the harmful words that were created by my mouth, I'd rather die."  
"Jou-chan, what are you talking about? What do you mean 'him'?"  
"Sanosuke...Kenshin is in danger."  
Sano thought his ears had deceived him. Kenshin? Of all people, not Kaoru, but Kenshin?  
"Kaoru...w-what do you mean..."  
"Enishi is after him. I'm going to stop him at all costs."  
  
He drooped his head, the phone still at his ear.  
  
"Sano? Are you alright?"  
"Jou-chan."  
"Yes?"  
"Listen to me carefully."  
He took a deep breath, and released his words.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's coming, Kaoru. Kenshin is on the way as we speak."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Orroooo~!!! *dodges another series of tomatoes* I told you, the NEXT chapter is the climax! ^^' 


	14. Chapter 14 climax!

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Congratulations, you have finally made it to the climax! ^^ Well, not much to say for now. Read on, and enjoy! ^__^  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Sunlight cast itself over the land like a comforting blanket, letting the blue-sky watch over all the creatures encased in its embrace. But through the dark shade of lavender, even the gold gleam of the atmosphere remained dark.  
  
He looked out the window one last time. His last moment of calmness. Soon his eyes were to be available to no one...except for his beloved Kaoru. The plane came in contact with the ground with a hard thump, and it slowed to a stop. He took his final inhale of recycled plane air, and stepped out the gate along with the stream of people.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Enishi looked up from his finishing touches of his blade. It was done, and it seemed as though he was deaf to the world. All sounds ceased to sound. He sensed it. He was here.  
  
With a grim look, he stood, still silhouetted in the shadows.  
  
"Himura Kenshin...prepare yourself..."  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin stepped out onto the streets. He looked upon it. The same view as the day he met Kaoru stood before him. He stood in the spot where he had closed his eyes and shared her name with the air above him so long ago.   
  
His back was bear. He had no sword with him or weapon of any sort. Only a tattered duffle bag and no other. He planned to settle all in peace, but he already knew death was close to calling him to his grave.  
"...Kaoru."  
He set foot onto the sidewalk and began running, amongst the people that swarmed around him.  
  
  
Enishi watched the flow of red hair make its way through the crowd, groping for a familiar face. His cold, slit eyes watched him from the dark alley, his back against the brick wall behind him. He let the sunlight find him in the play of hide-and-go-seek between the light and darkness, fully exposing himself to the world.   
  
No one stopped.  
No one cared.  
Except one.   
  
  
He watched the pupils in the eyes of violet zero in on him, his body frozen in time while the masses of people briskly walked past. No sound came forth into their ears.  
  
  
"Yukishiro...Enishi..."  
  
  
The dark figure then turned its back to the crowd, and found his place deeper in the darkness of the alley once again. Furiousity welled into the red hair then, his eyes gleaming gold like the radiance of lava. His eyes dimmed to a placid purple as he steadied himself, convincing to make peace. His brows furrowed, he cut through the crowd to step into the darkness after him.  
He heard his footsteps walking ahead of him. He let his own footsteps sound along behind his. The slow pace finally broke off, both of them suddenly running, one chasing the other. They ran into smaller alleys, climbing over fences, dodging staircases to the small apartments side by side. The chase was endless.  
  
Enishi let his legs carry him anywhere they desired. They were the only ones that knew where to take the two of them away from where they were visible to the public. They suddenly broke away from the many buildings behind them. They dashed into a mass of trees, sloping upwards. And without notice, Enishi pivoted on one foot, letting his heels sink into the dirt, his arms outstretched with blade in hand. Kenshin stood facing him not more then a few meters away.  
The blade pointed to him.  
"Himura Kenshin. So we finally meet."  
Kenshin controlled his animosity. He balled his hands into fists and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What have you done to Kaoru."  
  
Enishi looked back at him, his voice flowing nonchalantly.  
"She is unharmed."  
"Where is she then?"  
Enishi did not respond.  
This was not giving him any answers. Kenshin understood then, his predictions might have been mistaken...  
"What are you planning, then? What will you do to Kaoru?"  
  
For the first time, a smirk crept onto the lips of his opponent. Enishi spun his blade with a single hand, then jerked it forward, embedding the tip into the tree behind Kenshin, nearly nicking him on the cheek. He moved closer, diving the sword deeper into the wood.  
"You are mistaken, Himura..."  
In a swift movement, he withdrew the sword from the tree, and held the edge against Kenshin's throat.  
  
"...for the one I have things planned for, is you."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kaoru ran. She ducked and dodged through people along la rue, racing the cold winter wind. It blew against her face, an antagonist slowing her down. Her cheeks blushed rosy pink from the cold, her breath trailing out behind her as she ran.   
  
"Kenshin...!"  
  
Every thought of him made her legs release adrenaline. His smiles. His sweetness. His embrace. The few months that she knew him had expanded her world beyond its limits. Her heart throbbed as she raced away, past so many memories.  
The flower shop.  
La Petite Cuillere cafe.  
She called out his name, over and over as tears dropped like the morning dew on the grass. What if she didn't make it? What IF she didn't make it?  
  
  
  
"Kenshin...KENSHIN...!!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Kenshin wiped the blood from his cheek as he stumbled up the hill. His hands grabbed at the dirt to prevent him from falling backwards, down the steep slope. Behind him, he could hear the swinging of Enishi's blade, singing as it sliced the air. Kenshin already knew this was going to happen. Bringing a weapon would only mean more pain, so no sword hung faithfully beside him.   
But he truly believed. Only the thought of Kaoru kept his blood pumping, his hands still groping despite the numbness. Thoughts of her made him forget his attempted escape from the crazed Enishi.   
He finally broke through the trees, and came across a small pathway. The width of it. The aura of it. Everything about it seemed familiar. Had he been here?  
  
He turned around to see Enishi, still lumbering after him. Without another moment's hesitation, Kenshin ran for it. He ditched his bag that Enishi had stabbed through while Kenshin tried blocking his attack, and let his legs run free up the steep trail. His last struggle up a single path that all his hopes counted on. All on a single path that contained special memories he couldn't remember.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kaoru didn't give in. People shoved past her. Everyone was moving in the opposite direction, towards the center of the city. Only she, a wisp of raven black hair, made way towards the hills, where she had experienced the most precious memories.  
  
She finally raced down a path that broke the city away from the green environment. No one was in sight. Her foot came in contact with the dirt path, and voices came running into her mind, her dejected heart feeling heavier. Every step had a new remembered moment like a photo album.  
  
  
'Isn't it pretty? I found this place very recently while exploring in my free time.'  
  
  
'Will...I be able to see you again tomorrow?'  
  
  
She heard many voices, their personalities written in them. The echoes of Kenshin's, as well as hers, rang deep throughout her hearing range.   
  
  
'I guess this is good-bye, then...'  
  
  
'I can't hug you in public. May I?'  
  
  
'I love him.'  
  
  
She gave one last sob, a desperate yell, before she reached the top of the hill, her cry soaring through the trees and trembling deep into the earth.  
  
"Kenshin...!!!!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
His legs were growing weary. His knees gave in, his hands on the ground, and head drooping in defeat.  
  
'It's all over...everything's done...'  
  
He closed his eyes and waited for the hard thumping of Enishi's boots grow louder and louder, the singing of the blade growing more and more vicious.   
"Let her be safe...please..."  
His eyes closed as he breathed.  
"Though my heart be restless without a final time to let my eyes fall upon the splendor of her face, let her lips remain delicate and her cheeks bloom like lilies until one day..."  
His arms loosened, and he fell forward.  
  
"...until one day when the dark lashes that embellish her sapphire eyes look upon me in heaven..."  
  
  
He uttered his last words as Enishi came closer.  
  
  
"I love you, Kaoru."  
  
  
Satisfied, he waited for the blade to come jabbing down through his back. But he felt his ear drum vibrate. The whisper of the trees surrounded them as they carried the sound...of a single voice in distress. Kenshin listened intently. And he recognized it.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin...!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
  
He slowly lifted his head. Before him, there was a little clearing. A large boulder sat in the middle, the trees in a ring with the sunlight shining down on the only bright spot in the forest.   
The same boulder.  
The same trees.  
The same dirt.  
The same birds.  
But one thing was missing.  
  
  
Kaoru.  
  
  
  
He clenched his teeth in sorrow. Were the trees playing tricks on him? Were they singing in the voice of his beloved to continue on with his endless torture? He lowered his head to the ground, in sheer disconsolate distress.  
But another sound came forth.  
  
The sound of footsteps.  
  
They were light. Elegant. Every step so proportionate and straight. They stopped, abruptly, and he heard no sound usher forth.   
  
He raised his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They stared at each other in awe.   
  
Her dark lashes lowered once, only to reveal their gems of marine beneath a second time. Their cores studied the fallen man before her, his radiant hair of red cascading down his shoulders, and his amethyst, glimmering eyes staring back at her.   
  
A seraph. A goddess. Her hair, black as night, shimmered white as the sunlight caressed her face. Her lips pink, her cheeks light crimson, a small pointed chin. Utter perfection stood before him.  
  
No pause came in between. Kenshin was up on his legs, stumbling forward. Kaoru came dashing over to receive him.   
  
  
  
There was no need for a dramatic pause.  
  
  
  
Her hands wound themselves into his hair, her face pressed against his chest as sobs issued from her beautiful face, both from relief and joy. Kenshin had his arms tightly wrapped around her, stroking her hair and nuzzling her cheek. Never had love so powerful impacted either of them.   
  
But it was not over.  
  
Kenshin felt it. He threw both Kaoru and himself to the ground as the large blade came crashing down from behind them. The edge struck the boulder hard, and it fell from his hands. Enishi looked at the two of them in fury. His eyes, seemingly glowing red.  
"You won't have her. You will NEVER have her!"  
Kenshin stood on guard. Enishi grabbed his sword a second time, and in a swooping motion it came forward. But Kenshin was too weak, and he couldn't block. As the blade tip came half way to his face, he felt himself freeze in remembrance.  
  
  
He saw Enishi, maniacally laughing as the blade came straight towards him. He felt himself go rigid, and his eyes were half way closed when he saw the backside of Tomoe, in the middle of lunging herself in between them.  
  
Tomoe's piercing scream deadened to a swift note of the metal blade.  
  
He snapped back into reality, and Tomoe suddenly turned into Kaoru, her hair flying and her arms outstretched as she leapt.  
  
  
"KAORU~!!!!!"  
  
  
All went silent as the blade's song ended its war cry in a faint diminuendo...  
  
  
  
Everything went by so fast it was unbelievable. Kenshin saw Kaoru still standing, with Enishi gaping at her, his jaw hanging. The tip of the blade dripped with blood. Kenshin saw him trembling, as was he.  
"Kaoru...?"  
She slowly turned around, and his eyes widened. There was a slash of blood across her left cheek, still a fine line of red, but appearing to be a rather deep cut. Her pink lips curved upwards, and she smiled at him, slightly wincing from pain. He stared at her in shock, as she walked forward to the astounded Enishi. Though it was nearly invisible, Kenshin noticed a slight limp in her gait.  
He dropped his blade as she drew closer, his mouth opening and closing. And with two milky white hands, she cupped his face tenderly, letting him relax with her touch. She whispered to him benignly.  
"Enishi. I know what it is that you just saw. And I'm sorry for bringing forth such awful memories. Look at me."  
He wearily looked down at her, her face still flawless despite the blood.   
"Who do you see?"  
  
He stared down at the beautiful face, and slowly she saw his lips quiver. She knew her prediction was right. He uttered a single name.  
  
  
"Tomoe..."  
  
  
She nodded.   
"You thought it was love, Enishi. But it was because something about my being resembled your beloved sister."  
He didn't speak. He knew that it was true.   
"Do you remember my words?"  
She asked gently. They rang in his mind like the sound of silver bells.  
  
'I love you as any sister would have treasured her little brother.'  
  
And he heard another voice. A voice that had passed through his delicate ears when he still but five years in age.  
  
  
"Enishi. I love you just like any sister should treasure her little brother, forever."  
  
  
Silent tears dripped from his eyes. He caught them with his hands as he felt the long milky fingers of a woman standing over him, her eyes smiling and her lashes tickled his cheek as she squatted to be level to his own, five-year-old form. It was a voice and touch that had remained with him, ever since that dreadful day...  
  
"Tomoe nee-san..."  
  
He lowered his head in crestfallen stillness. But when he raised it again, a new look was written in his eyes. And for the first time in many years, Yukishiro Enishi smiled sincerely to his full content. Kenshin couldn't help being amazed at how different he looked. The thick animosity had entirely washed away from Enishi's heavy heart, like the sand being washed from a rock on the shore by the rolling waves of the sea. He smiled to himself. Indeed, the angel before them was the deep ocean of love for anyone. Kaoru smiled at her success.  
"That's the spirit, sweetie."  
She playfully punched him in the shoulder. Enishi gently took her hand, and planted a kiss upon its creamy flesh, his gaze not leaving hers.  
"I will never forget this lesson. And perhaps not fate, but hope will lead me to you again, someday."  
He bowed his head to Kenshin, to his surprise, and turned away. The tall, pale man's retreating backside, blending into the green surroundings of the forest sunk itself into his memories.  
  
Thus, Yukishiro Enishi was not to be heard from...for a long time...  
  
  
  
Kaoru turned to Kenshin this time, and gave him a satisfied smile. It bloomed in his heart like a bright rose. His worried gaze caused her to cock her head.  
"Kenshin...?"  
Without notice, he lightly took her in his arms suddenly bent over and pressed his lips to the wound on her cheek. She slightly flinched at the sudden contact, but it made her cheeks burn so hot like the surface of the sun, that she couldn't resist. He pulled away, and using his shirt, he wiped the blood from her face tenderly. She stared at him, some signs of shock clear in her face. He saw her face about to soften when she suddenly jerked in his hold, and she began sinking.  
"Kaoru!"  
He caught her before she fell. She trembled in his grip, and she looked up at him with a look of longing. She opened her mouth to speak, but flinched and gripped her own arm.  
"Kaoru, let me see that..."  
She slowly removed her hand, and a deep gash was revealed. Her eyes twitched.  
"It's just a small cut...I should be-URGH-"  
Her arm immediately guided itself to her side. Kenshin caught it and gently raised it, high enough so he could examine it carefully. He gasped. The cut seemed minor, but already blood was starting to soak into her sweater. Beads of sweat forming at her brow, she smiled up at him, warily.  
"I'll be fine. Could you walk me to Megumi-san's-ARH-"  
She bowled over. Kenshin tenderly embraced her, and whispered in her ear.  
"Who's Megumi?"  
"A friend of mine. She's a doctor."  
His expression of complete worry did not leave him, and Kaoru realized this. She lifted her hand to his scarred cheek as she spoke.  
"If I survived crazed, drunk men on a 14 hour plane ride, I can handle this like peanuts, Kenshin."  
  
The smiled down at her, and with his arm supporting her, they made their way to the path. But as she collapsed a second time, he gingerly picked her up and ran through the endless rows of candle lit shops as snow began to fall through their hair, resting on their shoulders.   
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Enishi sat outside beneath the moon that night, feeling the grass beneath his back. He thought about Kaoru's words, and he sighed, content, that he had finally found his solution to all his sorrow. He closed his eyes and dreamed.  
  
"Tomoe nee-san...even if she resembled you, I still believe there was something about her that had me truly adoring her."  
  
He thought he sensed a gentle smile showering down on him from the heavens. He too, smiled back.  
  
  
  
"I'll find that love someday...you wait and see..."  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
*sighs* well...that's that! Okay, that's just the CLIMAX. So what now? What will happen to Kaoru? Uh oh...   
  
~Momori^^ 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Well, here we go...will Kaoru make it? WILL SHE MAKE IT?!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
"Kaoru...don't give up, we're almost there..."  
Kenshin was responded with a low murmur, and he gazed down at the angelic face in distress. Her eyes were half closed, one arm protectively covering her wound on her side as the other gripped her arm.   
"Don't close your eyes Kaoru, please..."  
She winced in pain.  
"Don't fall asleep...I won't let you go..."  
Her sweater was absorbing the blood rapidly, and watchers stared or hollered in horror as he ran, clutching her preciously to his chest. The crowds made way for the two of them, beads of sweat rolling down Kenshin's brow as his legs carried him quickly to Megumi's.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Megumi sat on her couch, her mug of coffee still half-full already drained of its heat. Her elbows rested on her knees, her eyes closed in despair and sheer worry. She had let her go. She had let the girl, whom she considered no less then a sister, away to her possible sentence to death. Agony seemed to grip her by the throat as tears still flowered from beneath her lashes from last night. No sleep overtook her. Only the haunting images of Kaoru and her last look of determination tormented her mind. She groaned, burying her face in her hands.  
  
Right then, another urgent series of banging issued from her door.  
  
Looking up abruptly, she ran over, clutching the doorknob with both hands and throwing open the door. Before her stood a young man, his brilliant red hair coming loose from his low ponytail. His clothes were torn, and several cuts and bruises could be seen throughout his body. He breathed heavily, his khakis and navy sweater growing stained by blood. And in his arms he cradled Kaoru, tenderly like a parent with his child. Her eyes were closed, and her clothes were nearly completely red from her wounds. Megumi cried aloud and hugged them both, taking Kenshin by shock at her sudden action. She pulled him inside and dragged him to her bed, where she told him to lay Kaoru down as she pulled out the necessary medications. He kneeled beside the bed as Megumi worked, his eyebrows furrowed with concern.  
"Is she-"  
He heard no response. He continued to kneel for some time as her hands busily worked. Minutes later, she could hear mumbling from the woman's lips. He looked to see Megumi talking, apparently to Kaoru.  
"I told you to stay...you stubborn girl, why didn't you listen to me?"  
He stared and listened in wonder. He hadn't realized how his love and this woman were so close.  
  
"I was worried sick about you...next time, I'm locking you in a cage with a key, you hear?"  
  
He couldn't help smiling.  
  
After some minutes, she suddenly looked up, wiping her brow.  
"Shoot..."  
He jerked his head up. Something about that didn't seem so good...  
"What is it?"  
She looked at him with an expression that seemed like she just realized that he was still there.   
"She needs blood...just enough so that I can stitch up her wounds. She's losing it rapidly."  
Kenshin thought.  
"What blood type is she?"  
"O."  
He suddenly rolled up one sleeve and reached it out to her. She looked at him in surprise. He nodded his head.  
"I'm of the same type. Use it."  
She nodded, and immediately withdrew some blood and injected it into Kaoru's body after confirmation of no diseases. And finally, the girl seemed to rest at peace. Megumi breathed. Her eyes closed and her lips curved upwards in satisfaction. She stood up again and faced Kenshin.  
"She'll be alright. Let me make us some coffee to ease us up now."  
She made her way to the door, and then stopped.  
"Thank you...for saving her life..."  
  
He didn't bother turning around. He placidly responded.  
"Ditto."  
She smiled and closed the door behind her. Kenshin knelt beside Kaoru's sleeping body. He gazed lovingly down at the girl whom he'd dreamed of for months upon months in utter sincerity. Her loveliness bloomed wildly in every way. Yet as his thoughts wandered, he grew drowsy, his love blurring before him as he finally collapsed, his head falling onto the bedside. He was soon breathing deep, sleep taking him in from his fatigue.  
  
Little did either of them know that Megumi stood at the doorway, smiling at what she saw.  
  
***  
  
The first thing she saw was darkness. Had she died? No...she felt someone's presence beside her, like a lion guarding the gates to something precious. Her lashes fluttered as she realized where she was, her blue eyes seeing the white ceiling above her. She began to sit up, wincing at the pain when she noticed her hand was entwined with another. Following its arm, she inhaled sharply at the sight of the sleeping figure.  
  
"Ken...shin..."  
  
There he sat, his hand tenderly holding hers as his bang fell over his face, and over his scarred cheek. He was breathing, dreaming of thoughts perhaps she'd never understand. But looking, and watching him, she sensed one thing. Innocence. Tears were already pouring out, this time yet again, through relief. She'd thought he'd die. She herself was prepared to die. And now to see pure innocence in the man she adored was the last thing she ever thought she'd see. Everything was all right, and at peace.   
  
Her whimpering caused his lids to twitch. His amethyst eyes opening slowly, his lashes brushing against the sheets beneath his head. He looked up into the gleaming sapphire eyes, smiling. Her hand came to her mouth as she saw him, for the first time, with nothing heavily burdening her. He suddenly raised his arms, hugging her and burying his face into the crook of her neck. She let him envelope her body with all his might as they rocked side to side, calming each other's hearts.  
  
  
They pulled away, but she continued to grasp his hand. She brought it to her cheek as he felt her tears running down over his flesh.  
"I thought I might lose you..."  
She whispered. He laughed.  
"In truth, that was supposed to be my line..."  
He pointed to her wounds, and she suddenly seemed to realize what had happened. Sunlight was apparent in her face when her lips parted slightly to chuckle. Smiling, he neared his face to hers, causing her to stop her giggling. But part way through, he stopped, and drew back. He looked out the window beside them.  
"Would you like to go outside, Kaoru-dono?"  
She cocked her head slightly. He gave her another childish grin and he hoisted her up, cradling her in his arms as he did before. She clung tightly to his shirt as she felt herself be raised. He creaked open the door with his foot, poking his head out. In the living room, Megumi was sleeping soundly on her couch, taking away her stress finally in a long time. Kaoru smiled at this as she was carried away to the balcony of the apartment.   
  
The night scene of Paris shone beautifully through the glass doors. In the mass of black sky, the light twinkled happily amongst many others of diverse colors, almost like gems and stones in a small mine. Kenshin let Kaoru use her arms to open the doors as he stepped outside. Both sapphire and amethyst marveled. This was a Paris both of them were familiar with. The same scene they had looked upon when thinking of each other several months ago.   
"You can put me down, Kenshin. I can stand."  
He gingerly lowered her feet to the ground, and she stood, leaning on his shoulder for support. Her other hand grasped the rail in front of her as she continue to stare at the scenery.  
"Beautiful..."  
  
Kenshin stood, like a statue watching over its pedestal in peace. But as he looked over to Kaoru, he felt her hand on his shoulder tremble, and sniffles could be heard. He bent down to look at her face.  
"Kaoru...?"  
She met his eyes and she lowered them. She tried wiping away the tears. Really, she's cried too much already...but...  
"I still can't believe it..."  
"Believe what?"  
She turned away from him, but he could sense a tremendous waft of blush coming onto her cheeks.  
"I missed you..."  
He froze at her words.   
'She missed me...?'  
She looked up at him from the corner of her eye, shyly. She smiled, just a little, to ease up the tension building up between them.  
"You may not know it...Kenshin...but-"  
He felt the hand on his shoulder grip slightly tighter as she spoke.  
"Those letters...and the phone call...do you know how much they meant to me?"  
He shook his head. She grinned.  
"A lot."  
Her tears had stopped, and she seemed to relax at the new atmosphere she had created. A comfortable one. He put an arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner as she looked up to face him. And with the tip of his finger he tapped the girl's nose admiringly.  
"And you? Who could resist meeting an enchanted, bewitching young lady so unexpectedly?"  
Her blush deepened. She slightly suspiciously gave him a look.  
"Do I consider that comment as a response saying you missed me too?"  
He gave a nod, and then bent his head to whisper in her ear.  
"Why then, would I ask Sano for a single phone number and spend thirty dollars for a phone call...just to speak to them?"  
She laughed.  
"Was it really THAT expensive?"  
  
***  
  
Megumi watched secretly as she saw the two of them in each other's presence. It was so overpoweringly romantic that she couldn't help blushing herself as she watched.   
'Such a bad girl, Megumi...sneaking up on a pair of love birds like this...'  
She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and she spun around only to bump into someone's manly chest. The room had no lights on, so it was slightly hard to see, but looking up she breathed as she saw him.  
"Sano..."  
He smiled down at her, and surprisingly took her lightly in his arms, rather bashfully.  
"Good work, kitsune."  
She smiled, and returned his embrace.  
"You too, rooster head."  
The two of them watched quietly through the other side of the glass doors.  
  
***  
  
  
He slid an arm around her shoulders, partially embracing her from behind. His lips were so close to her cheek, she felt her shoulders tense up slightly. She could feel his lashes giving her butterfly kisses.   
"I love you, Kaoru."  
She gasped, but the words blended in with her wanting, and she responded.  
"And I, you."  
Unexpectedly, she felt his cheek slide across hers, and as she turned her head, his lips were awaiting her. They met capriciously, startling Kaoru. But as she eased into the kiss she let the contact between them burn through her body. He opened his eyes as he began to pull away.   
She reached back with her hand and stroked his cheek as they looked back to Paris.  
"Why then..."  
She whispered. Kenshin cocked his head.  
"How is it that we made it so far...when more than half the time we were away from each other, Kenshin?"  
His eyes never left the twinkling gems in the night. His thoughts pondered for a response. Her whispers circled around him.  
"I almost sensed your presence anywhere I went...it was like you were there with me..."  
He hugged her tighter, finally coming to a conclusion. He turned her around and he bent down, slowly, till his lips met her forehead. Their softness pressing against her brow was warm, and she leaned in towards him, enjoying him being there. He withdrew and wrapped his arms her.   
"We made it, because..."  
  
He rested his chin on her head as she closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...we, Kaoru, were close at heart..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone!! I'm really overjoyed about how many people are cheering me on with this fic, and I'm honestly surprised it got this far! ^-^' To tell you the truth, I think I made it a tad too cheesy and sappy, and I've gotten a few flames for that, but I completely agree with you!! So please give me some opinions and suggestions if you happen to have any so that my next RK fic will again, be a success thanks to your help!! Happy reading!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
*RING* *RING*  
  
  
Misao opened her ocean-blue eyes as her ears rung at the sound of the phone. She buried her face into her tear-stained pillow, trying to shun out all sounds just for the moment. But the ringing tormented her. Can't a girl get some solo time in a time of distress? She lumbered out moodily and snatched up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Misao-dono..."  
  
  
  
Aoshi padded along the wooden hallway, his wool socks sliding across the polished surface. Behind the shoji doors of Misao's room, he heard murmuring, and from there a low whimper. Surprised, he stopped outside the entrance to listen. But there was a small 'click' as doors burst open, with Misao staring up at him with waterfalls down her face, holding in sobs for who knew what.  
"Misao...?"  
Without another comment she thrust herself into him, releasing the dammed up echoes of cries from her throat as her arms wrapped themselves around the man before her. And though shocked, he took her in gently, letting his hands fall through her hair that'd been unraveled from her braid. Curly masses of it embraced his fingers.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Kenshin, you don't look too good..."  
Sano gave his friend a worried look as he stared back at him, dazed.  
"Oro?"  
"Did you hear me?"  
"No...sorry..."  
Sano reached over and put a hand to his friend's forehead.  
"You're not hot. I wonder what's wrong..."  
The red haired man smiled back at him.  
"I bet it's nothing big, Sano. I'll be fine."  
Megumi came over with their coffee, kneeling down and placing the mugs on the coffee table.   
"I'm afraid it's your blood donation Ken-san...evidently Kaoru didn't need so much blood."  
He looked down at her with a confused expression as she chuckled.  
"Her sweater's made up of a material that absorbs liquids rapidly. It may have seemed like she was losing quite a bit...but in truth she didn't need much. Of course, it was a lot to take out of one person...normally I'd withdraw that amount from two people..."  
Of course, Kenshin wasn't listening. He found himself feeling like a complete airhead, and he felt his friends lay him down across the couch for some sleep. He heard one last comment from Sano before dozing off.  
"You called the Aoiya, Kenshin?"  
"Aa...I did..."  
"Weasel was worried, eh?"  
"More than you think..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kaoru sighed as she opened her eyes from her nap. She was feeling much better, despite the slight pain from her two major wounds. Her body felt lazy, her back stuck to the bed sheets and her arms not willing to even reach up to touch her face. After some difficulty, she forced herself to sit up, wincing. She slowly let down a foot to the floor, then the next, and stumbled up on her two feet. Hanging onto the walls for support, she crept out of her room.  
  
The apartment seemed awfully quiet. All she could hear was the low murmur of the coffee maker, and the faint noise of the cars on the streets outside. She stepped into the living room, where it was dark, and smelled entirely of coffee. She craned her head to see someone stretched out on the couch, sleeping soundly. For a second, she expected to see Megumi with her eyes shut, bags showing from beneath her eyes. But with another few painful steps forward, she saw her sweet Kenshin peacefully asleep. She found his mug of coffee emptied, along with a note slipped under it. She knelt beside the coffee table and removed the piece of paper from its weight.  
  
  
Ken-san,  
  
I'll be taking Sano out for some fun. Be sure tanuki behaves herself.  
  
~Megumi  
  
  
Kaoru frowned down at the paper.  
"Megumi, you little...she-devil..."  
She set the note down and crawled a little closer to Kenshin. People were entirely different when they were encased in sleep. Even the most serious, harsh looking people can have soft and gentle features lighten their faces when they're in dreamland. There was no exception for Kenshin. He was like a little kid run out of energy after playing ball with his friends outside. With her milky fingertips, she parted his bangs across his face, his strands of red shining a bright shade of amber from the light entering the room through the window. She didn't realize his face suddenly closing the space between them, and from a point of utter stillness, his arms came into action as they wrapped themselves around her waist. Startled, she stared down at him as his eyes began to open, and his lips curved upwards in a sly smile with her rosy ones pressed lightly against his. She turned her head slightly, giving her the advantage of nudging her lips closer into his flesh. His hand stroked her back soothingly as Kaoru pressed down into the kiss, with Kenshin's head slowly being forced deeper into the pillow. She sighed as they pulled away slightly, their noses touching at their tips affectionately.  
"Thought I was asleep, my deity?"  
His tongue brushed across her lower lip, making her press their lips together a second time. She let his tongue dance around the curves of her pink mouth.  
She smiled as she pulled away from him, allowing him to sit up.  
"You fooled me entirely."  
He took her hand gently and planted another kiss on the peak of her wrist.  
"Yet again, another miracle to have my blessed angel watching me in my sleep."  
She stroked his cheek once before returning it to her lap.  
"You lose your dialect when you're so poetic..."  
He stood from his position and offered her a hand.  
"Only for your better comprehension, my dear."  
She was suddenly pulled up to her feet, and she found herself fit snugly in his embrace a second time. She felt like a foot, fitting perfectly into a snug shoe of the correct size. He looked down at her, relaxed and peaceful expressions embellishing each others' faces lovingly. Their foreheads met as they remained close, a source of heat inside the chilly apartment. She felt his hand clutch hers tightly as he pulled away, and with a gentle tug he cocked his chin towards the door.  
"Kaoru-dono, would you like to go outside, with me?"  
She smiled.  
"What for?"  
He walked over to the closet to pull out a jacket for her and draped it over her shoulders.  
"We need to pay our respects to Tae-dono."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Megumi sat patiently on the bench in the empty park, wrapped neatly in a lavender wool coat and a long, black wool skirt with tights beneath. Her body felt rigid from the cold as the wind tousled her loose hair about. She heard footsteps coming near, and she reached out a gloved hand gratefully as Sano handed her a cup of steaming tea. He himself sat down beside her, sipping politely as possible from a foam cup of coffee. She smiled at his attempt as he released small, unintentional tiny slurps. She couldn't help giggling as she watched him try harder, his eyebrows furrowing as his expression changed from placid to frustrated as he drank. She wiped away a trickle of coffee beginning to make its way down his chin. He blushed brightly as the fuzzy material of her glove came in contact. He stopped his sipping abruptly and wiped his chin with his sleeve. Laughing, Megumi patted Sano's broad shoulder.  
"It's alright. No need to feel so tense, stupid."  
He pouted, and then smiled as he found it hard to resist the happy atmosphere this woman was rubbing off on him. He began to laugh along with her as the two of them sat, looking joyous than ever in each other's presence.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Aoshi-sama..."  
"Mmm?"  
Misao clung to Aoshi as they sat leaning against the wall on Misao's bed. She had finally dried her tears after much babbling and explanations about Kaoru being safe, with Himura, leaving her speechless after she finished. He stroked her hair tenderly as she spoke.  
"I haven't told you what I think..."  
"...about what?" He asked.  
She looked up at him.  
"...who I care about. Don't you remember?"  
He turned away and blushed as she began to laugh at his reaction.  
"There was a while ago when I told Himura...about my feelings."  
  
In her head, she saw herself beside the lake, with Himura sitting slouched over a meter or two away from her. She repeated her past words as she spoke.  
"He told me that day...how much he loved this woman, and as I watched him I began to realize that...he was only a human. He may have talents with his sword like no other, but inside he was pure human. I'd never seen Himura look so small in my life...and I told him..."  
Aoshi leaned down closer to her face.  
"Told him what?"  
She rubbed away an approaching tear.  
"I told him about you...and me."  
Shocked, he wrapped another arm around the girl beside him. She spoke through more tears.  
"I told him that I wanted to be closer to you...but...at that time it was as if you were more like my brother...that our relationship was more like family...but, that wasn't what I wanted..."  
She choked in a sob as she covered her face with her hands. Aoshi whispered soothing words as she continued.  
"I told him he had hope...and that I still had some too. I encouraged him to strive for his joy...just like I would..."  
And right then, Misao rubbed away the rest of her tears and looked up with their glistening pathways on her cheeks, but with the brightest, most joyous look of happiness Aoshi had ever seen. She laughed.  
"And look what the last hint of hope got us..."  
She hugged him, closing her eyes.  
"I owe Himura so much...and now he's happy."  
She began to doze off as she fought to say her last words. He looked down at her lovingly, though she didn't notice.  
  
  
"Aoshi-sama, I care about you."  
  
  
***  
  
  
The two of them heard footsteps come charging down the narrow corridor on the other side of the wooden door as the person's slippers flip-flopped in a rhythmic pattern as she ran. The door burst open with Tsubame facing them, her eyes wide open in recognition. Little Tsubame seemed to have grown even more, with her tidy apron tied around her skinny waist and a warm wine-colored sweater adorning her top. Her surprised, rigid breath came out in a puff of mist in the cold atmosphere.  
"Himura-san. Kaoru...san..."  
She lunged at Kaoru in a tight embrace, crying out with what clearly showed relief after so many hours upon hours of worry. Tae came running up behind her, and she immediately took both of Kenshin's hands and shook them vigorously.  
"Oh, I can't believe it, you're both safe!!! Oh....Oh, Kaoru-chan!"  
As soon as Kaoru was relieved from Tsubame's tight hug, she found herself in Tae-san's arms, with the woman wiping her tears away on her apron as she breathed words of release. She finally pulled away and began pulling the two of them inside  
"Oh come now, I can't keep you out in the cold like this. Come in, come in!"  
With that they were seated at the table in the cozy house, and the two ladies pampered them with tarts, cakes, and refill upon refill of tea. They begged for details about what happened, and Kaoru was obliged to offer all she could. Kenshin added in several comments here and there, careful not to interrupt. And as they ended, Tae sat back in her chair, sighing as she picked up her cup.  
"Well, I suppose Enishi-san is out happily living on his own... He left with all his bags as soon as he returned yesterday."  
Kaoru gazed off into the distance, thinking about the day when he came, wearing his trench coat with a cold look as he'd entered that doorway...  
  
She excused herself momentarily to go upstairs. Slowly, she made her way through the narrow corridor and entered the room where he'd stayed. He didn't leave a single trace of himself behind. Not even a strand of platinum hair lay alone on the wooden floor. Sighing, she turned around and entered her own room, where she stood in the doorway gazing into it, trying to picture herself standing with Enishi, arguing several nights before. Suddenly, her blue eyes fixed themselves on an object on her desk, spotless, as it had always been. She walked towards it, and with her fingertips she picked up the tiger lily, bright orange and in full blossom as it breathed its wonderful fragrance in her face. Looking down, she saw a single piece of paper, neatly folded into a tiny square. She opened it tenderly, and she smiled as she read its contents.  
  
  
A lily so bright, orange and fierce with joy and beauty to the woman who forever gave me happiness in this lonely world.  
  
  
In her mind, Kaoru already knew who it was. She felt sorry for rejecting him, but she knew there would someday be a wonderful person who would love him as much as he'd loved herself previously. She sat back down on her bed and gazed out the window, wondering where this man was... Two arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back, and her cheek met another one so warm, but scarred. Kenshin smiled at her with his eyes glancing violet in the sunlight.  
"Shall we go, Kaoru-dono?"  
She grinned and nodded, and Tae and Tsubame met them at the foot of the stairs. Kaoru smiled at the two of them warmly.  
"I'll see you next time, you two...but wait, how will I move out all my stuff? Shoot, I leave in a few days...I've completely forgotten!"  
Tae shook her head and gave her a reassuring look.  
"I'll send all your things to your house, don't you worry."  
Kaoru reached to her back pocket look for a piece of paper.  
"Do you know my address?"  
The woman shook her head again.  
"Of course I do. Just be sure to send me the new address of where you and Himura-san plan to make a living."  
The couple blushed hotly as she laughed, with Tsubame-chan laughing along with her. Kaoru looked at Tae directly in the eye.  
"Tae-san, I don't know how to thank you for everything..."  
She smiled back as she shook her hand.  
"It was a pleasure having you with us, Kaoru-chan. Come again, will you?"   
And hand in hand they left the house, with Tae and Tsubame waving good-bye from the doorway. Kaoru looked back for the final time, at the house full of memories. But with a gentle tug from her lover's hand, she looked away, happy and content as to where she was now going.  
  
  
As they walked, the shops were beginning to illuminate their lights in the showcases around them. Kaoru clung to Kenshin's arm, trying to muster out the most heat she could get in the cold weather. Yet her feet suddenly stopped, leaving him surprised at the abrupt action.  
"Is something wrong Kaoru-dono?"  
She gasped inwardly as she looked up at him.  
"Oh no, today's my day to take care of the shop! What time is it?"  
She pulled her sleeve out of the way and looked down at the clicking hands.  
"3:45...I have 15 minutes. Kenshin, let's go!"  
She held him by the hand and together, they sped down la rue a second time, rushing through the crowd, but with no burden on their hearts. And inside, Kenshin felt light with no one to protect...because everyone was safe. No one needed his help, for the moment. And as he watched their surrounds as they ran, a thought suddenly struck him.  
  
An ultimate decision.  
  
They finally reached the shop and Kaoru fumbled with the key, creaking the door open and turning on a light. She hurriedly went over to the fridge, checking the flowers inside and putting things out of their way. She pulled off her jacket and hung it on a rack, reaching for the apron nearby and tying it the strings neatly behind her. She sighed as she stood behind the counter, setting her hands down on the table as she smiled at Kenshin, watching him standing motionless at the doorway.  
"My my, this scene looks quite familiar."  
He smiled at the recalled thought. The time when he had bought the bouquet for Misao...and the hope that allowed him to see the girl whom he loved greatly. He snapped out of his trance, and his hand reached for the doorknob behind him. Kaoru looked at him curiously.  
"Kenshin, where are you going?"  
He threw her a mischievous grin as he stepped outside.  
"I'll be back."  
  
He left her behind at the shop, and he walked placidly along the sidewalk close to the showcases. He was getting used to the sights of Paris by now, compared to the first day he'd come. He remembered the old man who challenged him to checkers, and all the beauty and relaxed aura of the city. The chocolates, the dresses, the suits, the gifts, they all remained behind the glasses. Kenshin finally stopped in front of on particular one, leaning his face closer to get a closer peek. And after a few minutes of consideration, he stepped inside the tiny shop.  
  
A little old man looked up from behind the counter, his round glasses sliding down his nose as he peered at him. And with a crooked grin, he got up to his feet as Kenshin came near the glistening gems in the glass case.  
"Vous desirez monsieur?" (May I help you?)  
  
  
Kenshin breathed at the sights and variations of styles in front of him. And with a smile, he replied the rosy-cheeked man with his somewhat learned French.  
  
  
  
"Pouvez-vous m'exposer quelques bagues speciale?"   
(Could you show me a few special rings?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
Sappy chapter, I know! But...hope you enjoyed it!! ^^;; 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks so much for reviewing thus far, and I'm afraid to say this fic is close to its end! There will be, however, a few more chapters. But those will probably be mostly epilogue ones. ^^;; So anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this last bit!! Happy reading!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He took his time, examining each and every ring he set his eyes on. The sweet little man followed him all the way, giving him tips and bits and pieces of history for every ring he wished to see. (Note: the old man speaks French, but I'm afraid no one will understand him if I do so, therefore I will be typing his English translation.)  
"This one here," he said, "was given to a poor peasant woman by a rich man, saying he didn't care of her lack of wealth, but only of her inner heart. It was said they were married to become to happiest husband and wife in all of France."  
"And why is it here?"  
Kenshin asked the man curiously. He held the ring in his hand, skimming its silver roundness with his thumb.  
"After the man's wife died, he came to me one day and placed it in my very hand."  
The old man showed Kenshin his palm.  
"He told me to sell it to another, so that he too will find great joy in the heart of his loved one, just as he did many years ago."  
Right then, the old man's face turned to sadness.  
"The man, my good friend, died several days later."  
Kenshin bowed his head. It was almost as if the man's sorrow was rubbing off on him.  
"I'm sorry."  
The man shook his head and put on an innocent smile.  
"No need to be, chap. Come now, what will it be?"  
Kenshin looked down at the ring again. It was a small silver ring, with three breathtaking sapphires on top, all cut in a thin, rounded diamond shape. In between each stone of shining blue, two tiny crystal diamonds were placed snuggly in between.   
"Do you suppose..." Kenshin started. "That the man who found joy in his lover would mind if one so worthless as I gave it to the one who I adore?"  
The old man then, let his mouth curve upwards greatly, almost ear to ear, and his round glasses slid down his nose. He placed a wrinkly hand on Kenshin's shoulder and grasped it.  
  
"He would be honored, lad."  
  
***  
  
Megumi looked up to the sky, where all the stars were starting to show. The clouds masking the white moon slowly began to make their way outwards to join their kin against the night sky.   
"You asleep?"  
She looked over at Sano, who was lying down next to her where she sat. She smiled and brushed away a few strands of hair from his face.  
"Of course not. Did you?"  
"No."  
He sat up, and put an arm around her. Together they stared upwards, thinking about their own thoughts.  
"Sano?"  
"Mm?"  
"Are you feeling what I'm feeling?"  
"..."  
"I mean, I feel like something's going on..."  
"Between who?"  
She smiled at him.  
"Tanuki and Kenshin."  
He laughed.  
"You read my mind. I was thinking the same."  
Megumi growled playfully.  
"They'd better not be fooling around without us knowing..."  
The two of them laughed at the thought. And between pauses, they saw a single star go shooting by, disappearing into nothing.  
"Did you see that?" Megumi pointed to the sky.  
"Yea."  
"How much you wanna bet that star sprinkled love dust on Kenshin and Kaoru?"  
Sano held her tighter.  
"Are you sure it's just them?"  
She looked at Sano from the corner of her eye, then gently began to giggle. He looked at her quizzically.  
"What?"  
Megumi leaned against his shoulder, and she hugged him closer for warmth.  
  
"Yea, there's dust on us too."  
  
***  
  
Outside on the little garden of the Aoiya, Misao looked up to the full moon with her arms folded, her hair not bound and cascading down her back, with her large t-shirt and pair of flannel PJ bottoms. She'd stepped out barefoot in the snow, not bothering to wear even a jacket or a sweater to step outside. The cold touch of the powdered snow went creeping up her spine, and the world was silent, without even the slightest breathing of the winter wind. She let her thoughts settle in the hush.  
'So much has gone by today...I wonder what Himura and Kaoru-san are doing now..."  
  
Without a single notice, she felt the brushing past of a small object go zooming past her head, barely missing by an inch. The snowball thudded into a nearby tree, and it crumbled into what looked like clumps of sugar. She turned around abruptly, and she saw Aoshi standing there in his PJs as well. She was at first, startled, being that Aoshi never let himself be seen in such a casual state. She'd only seen him in his long trench coats or suits, or if not those it was his kendo and martial arts uniform, but certainly not his PJs! And furthermore, Aoshi having the sense of humor as to throw a snow ball at her bare back!  
"A-Aoshi-sama..."  
"Misao, what are you doing out in this hour?"  
"I-I...urrr..."  
He was wearing his gray sweatpants, along with a large t-shirt. He looked around for some sandals, but eventually gave up and joined her out in the snow, barefoot.  
"Aoshi-sama, shall I fetch you your jacket?"  
He shook his head, and smiled. She touched his arm, and was surprised to feel it shaking. He was holding in laughter.  
"Aoshi-sama?"  
He put a hand to his mouth and spoke between small laughs.  
"You surprised me." He said. "Seeing you in your pajamas, barefoot, in middle of a cold, night after a snow storm in January was one of the most random scenes I'd ever seen."  
She stood there blankly for a second, then began to laugh along with him.  
"Aoshi-sama is in the same state!"  
He looked down at himself and nodded, smiling.  
"Funny how that works, isn't it?"  
She nodded and neared him.  
"Aoshi-sama, can I hug you?"  
It was such a random question, Aoshi nearly fell over, but being that they'd embraced earlier that day he didn't really mind. In any case, he was getting cold, so it benefited both of them.   
"Aoshi-sama, look!"  
He looked and saw a single star go shooting by. The first one he'd seen in his life. Misao looked up at him happily.  
"That's good luck. For all of us."  
He nodded, and remained in Misao's tight grasp, savoring the moment. Even the unyielding cold weather began to subside in her warmth.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru was checking up on the tiger lilies when Kenshin came in, the little bell at the door tinkling in response. She looked up with a smile, her orange apron matching the color of the lilies.  
"Kenshin!"  
He walked over to her, with his hands casually stuck in his pockets of his khakis. She held up the lilies to his face as he neared.  
"Aren't they lovely? The old woman seemed to have picked them this morning!"  
She sniffed them again before placing them back into the fridge. Kenshin spoke.  
"You know...I saw a really unique flower that day when you brought me into the greenhouse over in the back."  
Kaoru looked up.  
"Which one?"  
Kenshin smiled and gave her his hand.  
"I'll show you."  
She took it tenderly, and they walked back to the greenhouse. As always, it was filled with flowers, all diverse in both color and shape. They stopped in the middle of it all, and Kaoru gazed around curiously.  
"Which one is it, Kenshin?"  
He lightly took both of her shoulders so she faced him. The light shined down on his amethyst eyes as she gazed up at him.  
"Ken...shin...?"  
"Kaoru...look into me."  
She stared into his orbs of violet, and as she watched she saw her own reflection, clearly shown in his eyes as if she was looking into a mirror. He smiled as she looked at him, slightly confused.  
"Did you see it?"  
"See what, Kenshin?"  
"The flower."  
She thought hard, but to no avail.  
"What flower?"  
He blushed slightly, and shyly looked away as his cheeks turned pink.  
"The flower I saw that day was you."  
Kaoru was so shocked, she could do nothing but gape at him for a second. But before she knew it her blood rushed up to her head like a flood, and her face went bright red all the way up to the roots of her hair. She smacked Kenshin lightly on his shoulder and headed back towards the front of the shop.  
"Aaaaaah, Kenshin you little flattering rascal!!!!"  
She didn't notice the victorious grin that pasted itself on his face as he followed her.  
  
***  
  
It was finally 9:00 pm. One by one the two of them blew out the candles, and left the shop in proper order. Kaoru closed the door behind them and locked it. They looked to the streets and saw that it was empty, which was very rare. Even all the romantic couples that strutted along the sidewalks had disappeared.   
"Oro?"  
Kaoru laughed at his reaction.   
"It's Sunday Kenshin. The stores are obviously mostly closed, and most of the people must be at church."  
She linked her arm with his and began walking. Kaoru whispered up at Kenshin.  
"Can we go to our secret spot?"  
Kenshin smiled.  
"So it's OUR secret spot now, eh?"  
She blushed, but nonetheless he took her hand and they ran. They ran through the empty street, past the deserted park, and up through the silent tunnels of trees where the leaves and branches spoke whispers to the sleeping birds.  
  
The little clearing was moonlit, with the white snow on the ground like carpeting, illuminating everything. Kaoru breathed at what she saw.  
"Beautiful..."  
Kenshin reached out a gloved hand and let the snow fall on his palm, eventually being absorbed into its wool material.  
"Kaoru-dono, might I tell you a story?"  
"Eh?"  
She looked at him with curious eyes, then smiled.  
"Sure."  
Kenshin breathed and slowly began.  
  
"There was once a young man who believed he had what he desired. Through his talent in several things, he was able to make a somewhat happy living with his relatives, though he never married.   
  
Then one day, the man was called to some important business in a far away place. He left his home, promising his loved ones he'd be back, and he set off. Yet on his way there, he came across two stones, utterly beautiful and shining in their magnificence. One was fully in tact, round and nestled among the rocks. The other had been smashed, and lay scattered about in pieces. The man thought perhaps someone left them abandoned here, but he wanted one so badly that he simply took one of them, the undamaged one, and continued on his way.   
  
At the same time, the young man's friends had passed by that day. They saw the scattered pieces of the remaining stone, and thought it a shame, so each one took some of the shards and tucked them away into their shirts, and continued on their way as well.  
But through all this, someone had been watching. The young man had stolen one of his precious gems, the only one in tact, and furious, he set off after him in hopes to steal it back.  
  
When the young man finally reached his destination, he realized that he'd been fooled by his friends. There wasn't any important meeting, but his long lost comrades had come together in hopes to see him. For several days, he remained there, happy in his reunion.   
  
But throughout it all, the man kept the stone with him. And the more he looked at it, the more he yearned for the other stone that he had left behind, despite the state it'd been in. It was then that the friends realized that the shards they kept belonged to the twin stone to the one the man had. Thus, without him noticing, each one of them began to return the shards of the other stone to the man, and day by day the other stone began to return to its original form. And finally, on the day the second stone became complete, was when the strange follower came in, attempting to snatch away the stone the young man held, and the other that his friends had worked so hard to piece together to give to the man.   
  
Then it happened. The stones began to glow lightly, then without hesitation floated into the air and suspended themselves before them. The young man stared into the shining surface, and looked into his blue reflection. The blue turned into a pair of eyes, rimmed with long lashes. Around them formed a face, then hair, then a body, and finally to transform entirely to a stunningly beautiful woman. She turned to the man, defiled by evil, and gently comforted him, nourished him with encouragement and love. And all his hatred washed away, and he left the place with a thankful heart. And when the woman turned to the young man, who stared at her, shocked, he-"  
  
Kenshin never finished his sentence. He bent his head over and took Kaoru's awaiting lips with his own. The warm touch of her mouth seemed to fend off all the cold from their chilled bodies. They encased each other in warm embraces as they kissed. They finally hesitantly withdrew, and Kenshin continued with his story as their foreheads touched.  
"-he kissed her."  
She smiled.  
"Why did you tell me this story, Kenshin?"  
He breathed and smiled.  
"For all this time, there were people bringing us together. Have you realized it?"  
He watched as her eyes widened.  
"Megumi-dono, Sano, Misao-dono, Aoshi, Tae-dono, Tsubame-dono. Day by day the were giving back to me the shards that had been broken."  
Kaoru listened intently as he continued.  
"When I first found you on that flight, Kaoru-dono, I took a whole part of you with me. I practically took in half of you, one entire stone, just so that I could remember you. Of course, I had to leave behind the other half, the shattered stone, being that we just met. And when our friends found out, they've been trying to piece us together, step by step.  
  
And then, Enishi, who thought that he owned you as his lover, tried to take you back, away from me. You were his two precious gems, which he adored, and he couldn't forgive me for 'stealing' them. But by then it was already too late. The other gem had been completely formed, and we'd already bonded. Already by that time, I felt that I couldn't last long without you.  
  
Our bonds were tight. You didn't let Enishi's hatred overpower everything. Instead you comforted him with your loving words and he left us be. And so I, in the end-"  
  
Kenshin leaned forward.  
"-was utterly bewitched."  
  
Kaoru couldn't believe it. He'd just made up an entire story about THEM. She was still gaping at his wide span of imagination to notice his hand reaching into his inner pocket of his jacket.  
"Kaoru-dono..."  
She looked down at his hands, then at the little black box that they both held between his fingers. He took both of her hands as well, and encased them tightly around the box. He lightly adorned the occasion with a second kiss, and he guided her fingers so that they wrapped themselves around the velvet material and opened it towards her. She stared down at the ring in disbelief. She would have dropped the little box in shock had Kenshin not had his hands around hers. His warm breath whispered the delicate words, soft as rose petals, and they brought tears to her blue eyes.  
  
"A ring of sapphire radiance for the woman who I wish will do the honor of becoming my wife."  
  
Kaoru couldn't control herself. She held the box with one hand tightly, and she faced her dark-lashed rimmed eyes to him, already close to dropping tears.  
  
"Kenshin......"  
  
She finally collapsed onto him, holding him tightly to herself, burying her face into his chest as his arms found their way around her, enveloping her warmly with affection. And the two of them let time pass slowly, as her joyous cries rung through the forest, and she repeated 'yes' over and over to Kenshin's delight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, this is the second to last chapter of 'Close at Heart'! I really hope you enjoyed this fic, and I thank you all so much for reading. ^__^  
  
~Momori^^ 


	18. Chapter 18 ending and epilogue

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki is the owner of Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: Hello, minna-san! I'm just so thankful to all of you who stuck with me in reading this entire story, and reviewed every step of the way! Because of you, I was finally able to finish my first, COMPLETED fic! Thanks so, so, so much for everything you've done for me!! Hope you enjoy this very last bit of 'Close at Heart'!! HAPPY READING!!  
  
BUT WAIT!  
  
Just a teensy little note! I WILL be writing another RK KxK pairing romance fic, so...just to let you know. -_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kaoru, it HAS to be this one!!"  
"Are you kidding? What's THAT one compared to THIS?"  
Kaoru watched her friends warily as they argued over which dress was utter perfection for her upcoming wedding. But she still couldn't believe it. Everybody was so happy at the news. It was decided that Kaoru remain in Tae's house, since her stuff was still there, and Kenshin took Enishi's previous room for the temporary. Tae decided to let them stay, until the wedding was over and they found themselves a place to settle. Even her BOSS consented, and gave her a few weeks off for this whole ordeal. Well, she was a really caring person in any case. She could see why she let her go, especially the case being a wedding...  
"Kaoru, what do YOU think?"  
Kaoru looked up from the row of dresses and thought. Misao was fingering one that had a glittery effect all around the top. It looked like a spaghetti strap, and with a milky white material that encircled her bare shoulders neatly. The bottom was pretty much laid out simple, but either way it was lovely. But she liked Megumi's too, being that it had medieval style sleeves made of lace, and decorated with the same pattern all the way down to the lace train that dragged behind.   
"Oh dear...they're both so pretty... What do you think, Tsubame-chan?"  
Tsubame cocked her head and smiled.  
"I think Kaoru-san would look pretty in both of them."  
Kaoru chuckled and continued to look.  
"I don't know guys, this is taking an awfully long-"  
She suddenly stopped. Misao and Megumi looked over Kaoru's shoulder to see what she was examining. She looked at the dress in awe.  
"-time."  
Kaoru was speechless. The dress had a top that had a little thicker straps then a spaghetti strap, and were thick at the shoulders and grew thinner as they attached to the top itself. It slimmed itself down to the waist, and had a separate length of similar milky white material that was meant to hang loosely around her arms at the elbows, like Misao's choice. The bottom had embroidery on it towards the bottom, with beautiful white lilies blooming with pearl centers. The train in the back was simple and long, just as she'd liked it. The rest of them looked on in shock at Kaoru's discovery.  
"I can't believe it..."  
"Kaoru...it's..."  
  
"Gorgeous."  
  
All three of them said in unison as Kaoru held it out in front of her.  
"I...I think I like this one..."  
  
In the end, they had the dress rented out for the occasion (it being too expensive to purchase), and Kaoru walked home, happy and finally feeling like she was prepared for her future.  
  
***  
  
"-and Shishou, it's going to be on...Shishou, are you listening to me?"  
Kenshin was replied with a grunt on the other end of the phone. He sighed.  
"The wedding is going to take place, here in France. Kaoru-dono has requested that you be invited."  
"Baka-deshi, have you no shame...having your WIFE be the one request me at your wedding. You have no honor."  
Kenshin twitched.  
"Of course, I'm the one who came up with the idea in any case. She just requested it."  
Hiko Seijyuurou grunted.  
"Heh, whatever."  
"Alright Shishou, so might I have the permission to say that you are officially going to be joining us in the ceremony?"  
Kenshin pulled out the guest list and a pen. Hiko sighed.  
"You do that, baka-deshi. Just if you forget the liquor, I'm outta that church building in a bang, with you bound to my heels, got it?"  
Kenshin sighed.  
"Sure, Shishou, whatever you say..."  
"Oi, and baka-deshi?"  
"Hai?" (yes?)  
Kenshin sensed a smirk on the other end of the line.  
  
"Congrats."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Shishou."  
  
***  
  
Tae-san must have been the most energetic about the whole ordeal out of everyone who was invited. She had been looking forward to a traditional Japanese style wedding, however, she was nonetheless equally excited when she was informed it was to be a modern one, in the city of Paris. She smiled to herself happily as she sat at her kitchen table that day, sketching out a design for the wedding cake, and not to mention the feast. She'd planned to leave her little shop in the hands of her employers for a few weeks so she could sort everything out in order properly, just so she could give her all in this special assignment. She hummed a tune as she sketched in white lilies made of frosting on the top of the properly drawn cake. She found herself interrupted by a knock on the door, and she stood to receive it. Kaoru's smiling face greeted her as she opened the green door.  
"Kaoru-chan! Oh my, is that your dress? Come now, Misao-chan, Megumi-san, please come in! Tsubame-chan, will you please prepare some tea once you hang your coat?"  
She bustled them inside and quickly hid her cake sketch, after all it was a surprise. She gave Kaoru a sly smile.  
"Ah, now, Kaoru-chan are you going to show your good friend Tae your gorgeous dress?"  
Kaoru stuck her tongue out and smiled.  
"Oh no, Tae-san, if there's no wedding cake sketch that you have to show me, then this dress is going to be out of your reach!"  
The women giggled, then turned to the door as another knock issued.  
"I'll get it!"  
Kaoru handed Tsubame her dress and asked her to place it up in her room. She quickly trotted to the door and opened it, and immediately Kenshin came forth and hugged her, laughing.  
"Aaah, Kenshin!"  
She laughed as she hugged him back. He pecked her cheek and released her as she helped him removed his coat. Tae poked her head out from the kitchen door.  
"Ara, Himura-san! Please come in, we're about to start tea!"  
He gladly accepted the offer and seated himself at the table as Misao and Megumi said their greetings. The five of them chatted gaily as the sun began to set.  
  
***  
  
And several weeks later...  
  
Kaoru poked her head out into the night air from her window, her bathrobe keeping her warm. She sighed as she placed a hand on her heart, beating slightly jerkily.  
'Tomorrow...Why am I so nervous...this is what I wanted, isn't it?'  
She let herself think until she felt a pair of lips against her neck. A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind as he nuzzled her.  
"Kenshin..."  
She slightly turned herself so she could see him. He smiled.  
"Can you sleep?"  
She shook her head, and rested it against his chest.  
"Neither can I."  
She smiled and hugged him.  
"I guess we only have each other, then."  
And after a few moments of silent breathing, Kaoru dozed off, melting into her fiancé's arms and to await the big day coming forth.   
  
***  
  
She seemed to be made of delicate petals of white that day, her fragrance of kindness raising the chapel sanctuary as she made her way down the isle, alone. Kaoru had no parents, nor did she accept Hiko's offer of his escort down the red carpet. And yet the empty space to her right was already filled with memories, a shadow of a smiling face that secretly linked his arm with hers in the heavens above.  
'Otou-san, Okaa-san...thank you for all your blessings that you've showered on me. I know it was all you, planning all this.'  
She smiled as she looked down at her bouquet of lilies, then up at the face framed with flaming red hair, like a blossom around the violet eyes watching her every step of the way.  
  
'All your planning shows on his face. He's a gift like no other.'  
  
Megumi sat with Sano as they watched the couple be wed. Megumi leaned over.  
"See? I told you the love dust was there."  
Sano smirked.  
"I didn't say I didn't agree with you."  
  
Aoshi had his hand clasped with Misao's as she wiped her eyes frantically. The joy couldn't be expressed as Misao watched Himura's face smile to its full extent for the first time.   
  
Tae and Hiko acted as parental roles, and were seated at the front. Hiko couldn't help but smirk at least once to see his baka-deshi in a tuxedo, furthermore actually getting married. Tae continued to marvel at Kaoru and her splendid dress, a beauty of the lily.  
  
And as Kenshin pulled over the veil above Kaoru's face, he let a gloved hand bring a tip of his finger to her lips, moving it slightly so that they curved upwards. She blushed, smiling and feeling relaxed at the release of tension.   
  
Their love was sealed with a kiss, and their guests stood in applause as newly-wed Himura Kenshin and Kaoru linked hand in hand as they grinned, making their way back down the isle.  
  
***  
  
The party afterwards was a blast, so they said. Misao and Megumi presented Kaoru with a shocking bright-red Chinese style dress, with a slit along the sides and embroideries of golden dragons at the edges. Delighted, she immediately used the bride's powder room to change before dinner.  
  
Tae's feast turned out an utter success, with an entire banquet table filled with traditional Japanese food, all the way to fancy French pastries and delicacies. The cake was wheeled out on a large cart, and was specially hand-made by Tsubame. The 14 year old had shyly come up to Kaoru with a hug, and whispered.  
"Tae-san taught me. I just hope I didn't do anything wrong to poison it."  
Tae had laughed at the comment, and praised the girl with how the frosting lily decorations came out splendidly.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were seated at the head of the table as they all raised their champagne glasses for a toast. Sano lamely did the honors while Megumi whispered lines across the table. The guests drank their fill and they reached out for their tableware to begin. Tsubame had to order for another napkin after using both hers and Yahiko's to wipe his mouth.   
  
And in the end, Hiko got so sick of everybody tapping their spoons against their champagne glasses, ordering the newly wed couple to kiss every time they did so, so he was finally obliged to chuck his own spoon at his baka-deshi and barely missed by an inch. No one dared tap his or her spoons after that, for the sake of the groom's safety.  
  
***  
  
"Kaoru, it's your turn."  
Kenshin came out of the shower with a towel over his head, rubbing his hair dry. His wife smiled back at him as she removed her coat.   
"Arigatou, Kenshin."  
She bustled herself into the bath, then several minutes later came out wearing her white bathrobe. Kenshin looked back at her from the balcony of their hotel room, wearing a casual t-shirt, a pair of flannel pants, and a towel around his shoulders. He smiled and motioned her to come out with him. Kaoru pouted playfully and sat down on the bed.  
"I'm all nice and warm after my shower, so I think I'll just stay here and not expose myself to cold air."  
Smiling, he stepped back inside and closed the door partially behind him, just enough to at least let in a small flow of air. The sun had set long past, and the city below them glimmered like an undiscovered mine full of gems illuminated by the moonlight. Kenshin sat down beside Kaoru, and let his fingers wind themselves through her long hair, cascading down her back. He then reached down and took one of her creamy white hands and brought it to his lips. She slightly giggled from the ticklish sensation of his mouth. Soon enough he gave a small tug on her arm, and she came falling forward into him as he set his lips upon hers. And as time passed, the kiss grew more passionate. Kenshin had his arms encircling her body, and both of her hands had themselves gripping onto his shoulders. The slightest touch of his tongue set the world on fire, and they both tumbled over onto the bed amidst the blankets.   
  
The wind slowly drew the curtains to a close as the night proceeded for the young lovers.  
  
***  
Several years later...  
  
"Chizuru, hurry up or we'll be late!"  
The young girl in her twenties fixed the navy blue ribbon in her hair as she brushed off her uniform with her gloved hands. She gave herself one last look into the mirror.  
"Coming!!"  
She immediately scampered out the door and locked it.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard flight 677 to Paris, France. We'd like to ask now that you securely fasten your seatbelts as we will be taking off shortly."  
Chizuru hummed a tune as she got several cups in a row to fill with coffee for a requested passenger. To her right, a calling signal went off for seat number 17. She called over to her co-workers as she made her way down the isle.  
"Mieko, could you bring those coffee cups to the passengers at seat 26? There's someone calling."  
Her heels lightly thunked against the carpeted isle as her eyes scanned over the numbers over the seats. Her chocolate brown eyes finally set themselves on 17. She looked below the luggage compartment to see a waft of flaming red hair, messily bundled into a ponytail above the head. She neared the seat and bent over to speak.  
"Sir, may I help you?"  
The face turned to her to reveal shockingly blue, sapphire eyes. Strands of red fell over his face, the facial features neatly framed with a pointed, masculine chin. He requested for his lunch that he had slept through, and later on spoke to her yet again near the lavatories. Oddly enough, Chizuru couldn't help snatching glances at the strange man with mystical features.  
  
The plain finally landed 13 hours later, and Chizuru positioned herself right next to the door to see off their passengers. Right then, her eyes met sapphire blue, and the two people stood staring at each other for some time. The man was the first to snap out of the trance, and he unexpectedly stuck out a hand to her. Not sure what to do, she looked down at it curiously, then back up at his face. He gave her a shy smile.  
"I hope I'll get another opportunity to see you again. I'm glad I took this flight."  
She blushed immensely, but nonetheless shyly returned the handshake and smiled.  
"So am I. Please come back."  
He gave a small salute and began making his way out the door.  
"Wait-" She started.   
He stopped and looked back at her. Her mouth seemed to speak without her control.  
"M-May I know your name?"  
He smiled, and then reached into his coat pocket. With a skillful flick of the wrist, he set a small card flying at her, and she hastily caught it. She looked down and read its contents.  
  
"Himura Kenji. Former apprentice of Hiko Seijyuurou.  
Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu."  
  
She looked up again to speak, but before she could even utter a word, he had already disappeared from sight.  
  
***  
  
5 years later...  
  
Chizuru walked along in a lavender summer dress, with the sun piercing down on the hot concrete that day. To her right, she walked hand in hand with her little daughter, 6-year old Sachie, who happily skipped with her fully-grown raven-black hair tied into two pigtails. And beyond her little girl, walked her husband. He held little Sachie's other hand, and laughed as she gurgled in delight every time he hoisted her up single-handed. Chizuru thanked whatever spirit it was that brought her to such a wonderful family.  
  
The three of them finally stopped at the temple, and Chizuru handed Sachie a tiny bouquet of lilies. They entered the cemetery, passed row upon row of gravestones, and her husband finally stopped to face one in particular. As she watched him, she sensed a small sorrow building up, welling through him as he stood, his eyes transfixed to the grave. But it was then that he looked over, and curiously watched as his little girl stepped up to the stone. She put her hands together and bowed her head in greeting, then gently placed the lilies on its step. She backed down and clutched her father's hand as she looked up at him with her pair of equally shocking, blue eyes.  
  
It was then that Himura Kenji felt relieved, satisfied, and fully confident that probably by now the man and woman whom he didn't know well enough was happy with him. He looked up to the sky as the gray, heavy aura of sadness made way for joy as he held her tiny hand in his grasp. Chizuru watched from the side, reassured by Kenji's contented expression. He turned back to the gravestone and let his heart go forth to the people who he'd never see again.  
  
"Otou-san...Okaa-san...I'm home."  
  
He hastily wiped away a tear and gave a small roar, then playfully chased Sachie out of the cemetery. Chizuru, however, turned back to the grave for she didn't know to whom it belonged to. She bent over to read the inscription, then secretly smiled to herself as she likewise put her hands together and bowed.  
  
"Himura-san, thank you so much...for showering your blessings upon your son and myself."  
  
Chizuru left the place without a sound, running after her husband.  
  
'Himura Kenshin and Kaoru  
  
Left earth to heaven in glory in Paris.  
  
Close at Heart forever and eternity.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~The End~* 


End file.
